True Love Never Dies: Revised Edition
by Sabrinamon
Summary: [BETTER THAN BEFORE] When you're in love, there's nothing more you want in the world than to be loved back. All this is new to Takaishi Takeru, and he's about to realize how hard it is to cope with loving, and not being loved in return. Takari.
1. Realization

Hey guys! I'm back and better than ever! Ah yes…I'm very proud of this story. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed the unrevised copy of this story. Thank u SO much!! As I looked back at those old reviews today, I smiled at the compliments and was lit wit new rekindled spirit. BUT then frowned at how badly I wrote this story…well, I _have _grown up n I have a lot more experience in writing, so I'm editting this story and making it better. 

HaHa…enuff of the past. I'm probably talking to only new comers anyway. Well, to all of you who haven't read this yet, this IS my first fic, only revised! So you can still go easy on me *big grin* well enuff of this rambling *ahem* 

Ladies and gentlemen and otaku, a Takari story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. (this disclaimer just ruined that whole dramatic feelin huh? Heh, sorri bout that, but it's gotta be done)

****

True Love Never Dies: Realization

13 year old Takeru Takaishi leaned on the trunk of a tree. It was a warm Spring day in Odaiba, and the shadow the tree casted made a nice shady spot, perfect for relaxing and daydreaming.

'It's a beautiful day.' he thought, smiling.

A small flower fell from the tree and floated majestically, sailing the wind as it carelessly flew freely in the air. Takeru held out his hand and let the small flower caress his open palm. It surely was a beautiful day. 

The flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping...

Takeru sighed happily, and let himself slide down the trunk and onto the soft grass. 

'Wow. I can't believe it has actually been one year since we saved the world...Everything is so peaceful now. Everything's so beautiful...Can a day get better than this?' Then, something caught his eye.

His day just got better.

It was a girl sitting on one of the park benches, chatting with friends. She had silky brown hair, and beautiful hazelnut eyes. The girl that looks made guys stare, and personality that made a great friend...Hikari Yamagi. 

Takeru smiled. "Speaking of beautiful..." he caught himself. 'Whoa, where did that come from?!' his mind seemed to go chaotic…`I mean, I _do _like her but just as a friend, she is my best friend after all! Right??...Right...' he shrugged it off. 

Hikari was Takeru's best friend. They've known each other since kindergarten and were inseparable. Takeru even saved her life once...During the battle with the Dark Masters. He gave a triumphant grin at the thought. But he'll never forget the kiss on the cheek that made them even better friends...It was their friendship that pushed TK on. If it weren't for Hikari, he wouldn't be the star player in his basketball team. Long before he started playing, Hikari taunted and teased him because she always kicked his ass at it. But then, TK started practicing...And you know what happens. TK laughed as he remembered the playful taunts and teases. And if it weren't for Hikari, he wouldn't have gotten all that self confidence and courage. 

Takeru smiled at her. 'Oh Hikari...Where would I be without you?'

Hikari noticed him giving her a weird look and raised an eyebrow at him. Takeru felt himself turn red as he realized he was staring at her. He laughed nervously and gave her an awkward wave. Hikari giggled and returned the greeting with an awkward wave back.

Takeru scowled at himself for acting like a complete idiot. He hated it when he tripped up in front of girls. Especially Hikari. He then gasped as he saw her walking towards him. 

"Hey Takeru, what's up?" Hikari asked, looking down at him, smiling. 

Takeru tried desperately to stop blushing, with no success. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Hi Hikari...err...nothin' much actually." He realized he still held the flower in his hand. "Um...here, floated off the tree. Prettier than you." He handed it to her. 

"Aww...thanks Takeru. You're so sweet – hey wait!" Hikari stopped mid-way through her sentence and glared at him.

Takeru took a deep breath. He was relieve Hikari saw the normal Takeru then, not the stuttering, nervous, wreck. "Heh heh, you know I'm only playin' with you Hikari!" he grinned sheepishly, "It's _almost _as pretty as you."

Hikari eyed him, "That's better Takaishi," she smiled, "_Now_ you're sweet."

Takeru blushed. "Yes, I know." He said, laughing nervously. He took long, shaky breaths in an attempt to slow down his racing heart beat. 

"Hey Kari! Stop flirting! C'mon, we're getting bored here!" One of Kari's friends called, waving her hand.

"Oh shut your mouth!" Hikari yelled at her grinning friends. She turned to TK. "I better go before they get suspicious about the secret R- rated relationship we're having." TK nodded and smirked at their little inside-joke, yet still feeling slightly disappointed.

Hikari winked and walked away. Takeru waved good-bye, "See ya later...baby," he said jokingly. Hikari giggled and walked off to her friends.

As the group was consumed in girlish gossip, Takeru was standing there, blushing furiously.

'That went...well' he plopped back down on the soft grass and rested his head on the trunk of the tree. He relaxed himself and closed his eyes. However, relaxation just couldn't come to him. Something in the back of his head just kept tugging at his mind.

'Damn, why was I so nervous?? And why was a blushing so much...I was a blushing freak!' he thought.

TK?

'She's Kari...My best friend...There's nothing to be nervous about.'

TK?

'Next time...Yeah...'

TK??

'...'

TK??

'...'

TK?!

'...Shutup...'

TK!!!!!!

"Wha?!" TK snapped back into reality. He looked up and saw an annoyed Daisuke, his hands were on his hips and he had a very impatient look on his face.

A/N: Sometimes that happens to me...When I'm deep in thought and someone talks to me, I think its that annoying little voice in my head

Daisuke glanced at a group of kids giggling at them and raised an eyebrow. "Dude...I _told _you meditation was gay." He snorted.

"I wasn't meditating you dolt. I was just thinking," TK looked over at the kids too, "And they aren't laughing at me..." He reached behind Daisuke and took the 'Kick Me' sign off of his back. 

Daisuke's face faulted and shot a glare at the kids. "You little punks! I outta go over there and kick your little wussy asses!!" he yelled. He crumpled up the sign and threw it, which landed 3 feet away. 

TK sweatdropped, 'I just don't have the heart to tell him he throws like a girl...'

"Well anyway..." Daisuke plopped down next to him and smirked, "I saw Hikari talking to you. She digs you man, I could tell! And the way you gave her that flower...You sly dog!" 

TK turned bright red, "Dude! We're just friends!" 

"Ohhhh riiiight!" Daisuke replied, his mouth turning into an 'O' shape, "Hey Teek, is that sunburn or are you blushing?" He started laughing.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Takeru replied, his voice sharp and threatening.

Daisuke has long since given up on Kari, believing Takeru belongs with her. They've been hanging out together and developed quite a friendship. Even though they still fight about who's better at basketball, who's faster at running, who's funnier, who can make a darker mark in a brick wall by punching it...all of these arguments which, end up in a fist fight...yep, quite a friendship.

"Oh c'mon Takeru," Daisuke said, his eyes sparkling, "Stop denying yourself. I know you two are meant to be together bud."

Takeru raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? How do you know?"

Daisuke's face suddenly turned serious,"Well...Everything just seems to...light up when you two are together. Even Miyako thinks so. She says you two make a cute couple. Don't you at least like her a _little?_"

"As a friend."

"No!" Daisuke said, annoyed. He took a breath and his eyes softened, "I mean...As something more than a friend...Don't you ever get that warm feeling inside when she's around? Don't you feel happy when you're talking to her?"

Takeru remained silent. He never heard Daisuke talk like this before. His voice held such maturity...He was speaking with a quiet conviction, as though experience has taught him what he was saying. 

"Don't you Takeru?"

"Since when...Did you know how it feels like Daisuke?" Takeru asked, his serene eyes now fixed on his quiet friend.

Daisuke sighed. "I once loved..." he shook his head, "It's behind me now. Now tell me Takeru, don't you?"

Takeru was silent. 

Daisuke smirked, "You do, don't you?"

Silence.

"Think it over, okay? I didn't give up Hikari for nothing you know..." he stood up, "I know you two are meant to be together," He said, using the word, 'know' pointedly. He poked his head three times and said, "Think it over," and walked away. 

TK thought about what he said. He glanced at Kari who was talking with her friends. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. 

Although, he couldn't help but wonder...He thought about Kari, and how he felt around her. Love was such a strong word...And so hard to figure out. He glanced at her again. His best friend...

A smile crept onto his face as pleasurable realization came over him. He _did _get a warm feeling inside when she was around...He _was _just denying himself all those years...Could it be what Daisuke said it would be?

Could it be...Love?

--

*sings* why do BIRDS suddenly APPEAR? EveryTIME...u are NEAR?! Just like ME...they want to BE...close to yooouuu!!! *huge grin* 

^_^ I like that song!! 

[]R []E []V []I []E []W


	2. Confessions

****

YYH: hey all! Here's chapter two! I got it up pretty quick…

*Takeru, Yamato, and Taichi all wave*

****

YYH: uh yea…today I've been accompanied by these three, to say the disclaimer!

****

Taichi: yep! Now here it is…YuYuHakusho does n – *Yamato jumps in front of him and covers his mouth*

****

Yamato: hold up there Tai Die…don't _I _get to say it? I mean c'mon…I _am_ YYH's fav – 

****

Takeru: Nuh uh! I know wut ur gonna say Yam Yams and NO. I am! And I think _I_ should have the priveledge of doing it!

****

Yamato: do yourself twerp!!

*all three of them get into a fight with dust clouds surrounding them*

****

YYH: O_O how very…cartoon-ish… 

*Daisuke appears out of nowhere*

****

Daisuke: YYH does not own Digimon!! All characters, items, and locations belong to Toei!! *grins triumphantly*

****

Taichi: O_O

****

Yamato: O_O

****

Takeru: O_O

****

Daisuke: er…Hi Guys!!

*they all jumps him*

****

YYH: enjoy the story!

****

True Love Never Dies: Confessions

-Takeru's POV-

"Yes…I love her. I love Yamagi Hikari!" I laughed joyfully and jumped up to my feet. 

I loved her…

Suddenly, Daisuke appeared in front of me, his eyes wide with anticipation. "So…??" he asked, trying to contain his excitement. I smiled, and without a word said from me, Daisuke jumped up.

"Now go tell her." He then said, and suddenly I began to feel myself being pushed in her direction. 

"No wait!" I said, and secured my feet to the ground. 

"C'mon man…" Daisuke continued pushing, "Tell her now!" 

I refused but Daisuke kept pushing. Soon enough, I found myself on the flat on my face with Daisuke on my back. I pushed him off me, half annoyed, and half thankful for my none-slipping shoe soles.

"Not now! Dude, I'm not ready yet. I wanna tell her when the time is right and when we're alone." I said, feeling Daisuke trying to shove me again. He stopped.

"Ohhhh you should've told me that earlier." He said and grinned. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Tell her now." 

"No!" 

****

-Hikari's POV-

"So Hikari, how's your boyfriend?" 

I blinked. "Huh?" 

One of my friends, Kaori, giggled. "You know…That blonde boy. Takeru."

I blushed with embarrasment. "He is not my boyfriend!" I snapped sharply. My other friends went into a giggling fit.

Kaori brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at me. "Oh c'mon Hikari, I'm only kidding," I relaxed, "But I can't believe you aren't interested in him. I like him, he's cute." She giggled.

I shrugged. "He's my best friend. That's it. Besides, I have my eye on someone else." 

Kaori's eyes sparkled. "Really? Well, since he's your best friend and all, can I ask him out?"

Why did this annoy me?

"No." was the only word that came out of my mouth. Kaori and the others blinked. I thought quick. "Err…He deserves more!" 

A vein popped out of Kaori's head. "What do you mean about that?!" she growled, glaring. I sweatdropped and laughed nervously. 

"So uh…anyone for ice cream?"

****

-3rd Person POV-

The next day…

Takeru jogged home after a long boring day of school. His backpack bobbed up and down on his back as he jogged, and the corner of a book struck him over and over again. But he gave no interest. His heart was beating against his chest and he tried hard not to explode in excitement. 

Today was the day. 

Takeru skidded to a stop in front of a small flower shop and walked in. He was amazed by the amount of flowers stashed in such a small space.

"Hello," said a familiar red-head, her back to him, "Welcome to our shop." 

Takeru peeked over her shoulder and realized she was tending a small flower. He looked around, "Hi Sora."

"Takeru?" the girl turned around. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Hiya! What brings you here?"

Takeru sniffed a red rose, "I wanna buy some flowers for someone." He looked up and smiled.

"Oh? Who's the girl?" Sora asked curiously.

"Hikari," Takeru smiled at her name.

The smile on his face told the whole story, and Sora's face lit up, "Really?" she squeaked, gazing at him with excitement. Takeru nodded his head silently, shaking a bit. Almost as though he was trying to contain the excitement burning through his veins.

"That's awesome Takeru!" she wiped away a fake tear and pouted sarcastically, "Oh I can't believe it. Our little Takeru is all grown up!"

Takeru laughed. 

"So what would you like?" Sora asked.

Takeru looked around until he saw a flower he liked. "I'll take one red rose." 

Sora laughed. "Oh the romantic type ne?" she plucked one single stemmed rose from the batch and handed it to him gently.

"How much?" Takeru asked, digging into his pockets. 

Sora shook her head. "Nah, it's on the house." She pushed Takeru towards the door, "Go on now, go tell her now. Tell me what she says okay? Hurry, don't wanna keep her waiting." 

Takeru smiled and opened the front door. "Thanks a lot Sora! See ya'!" And with that he ran off. 

Sora waved, grinning madly. "And don't come back 'till you've asked her!!" she called behind him. 

****

-Takeru's POV-

I ran up my apartments stairs, hardly able to contain my excitement. I practically busted down my door and walked – or, more accurately, ran, to my room.

"Hi Takeru!" I was greeted by my Digimon partner, Patamon. 

"Heya Patamon." I retured with a smile and patted him on the head as if he was a pet – just to tease him. 

He glared as I dashed into my dresser and began tossing my clothes all over my room. I had to get out of these dirty school clothes. I grabbed my usual and began putting them on. Casual, not formal…I had to be myself. 

Patamon's head popped out of the huge pile of clothes. "What's the rush Takeru? You nearly buried me alive!" he said, flying over the huge pile. 

I hopped on one foot, trying to slide my other leg into my pants. "Today's the day Patamon." I started, huffing. Unfortunately, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

Patamon gasped. "You're finally gonna hook me up with Gatomon?!" he exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. 

I shot up to my feet and finally slid my damn leg in. "No, not that, not yet. I'm gonna confess to Hikari my feelings for her!" I dashed to my desk and grabbed my hat. 

"Oh," Patamon said, slightly disappointed. It took a few seconds, but then it finally sunk in. "WHOA re-wind," he flapped his wings and flew up to eye-level with me, "say that again?"

I blinked, "Uh," I turned around to face him and spoke slowly, saying each word clearly as though I was talking to a foreign dude who nods and says "Ah" to everything I say, "I'm. Going. To. Confess. My. Feelings. For. Her."

Patamon stared.

I sighed, "I'm gonna tell Hikari that I love her Patamon." I said flatly. His huge eyes grew even bigger as they widened in shock.

"OhmygodTakeru!Thattakesgutsman!Howdoyoudoit?Thatsunbelievable!" 

It was hard to understand the Digimon's chipmunk-like gibberish, but I settled him down to a calm, breath-in-and-out state so I can actually get going.

"I'm gonna get going to Hikari, see you later Patamon!" I said and darted out of the room.

"Good luck Takeru!" 

I ran outside and locked the door. As I started passed Miyako's apartment, her head popped out of the window and she yelled, "Go get 'em tiger!!" 

At first I was taken aback, but figured Daisuke told her. It was alright, Miyako was a really good friend of mine. Hopefully, though, _only_ her.

I waved and began running towards the stairs. I slid down the rails and landed nicely on my feet. My excitement gave me a sudden burst of speed and I dashed down the streets. Daisuke and his other friends greeted me – I sped passed them. I blushed and waved, not wanting to be rude. Soon I found myself running up the stairs of Hikari's apartment complex. 

'Almost…there…'

In no time, I found myself standing at the Yamagi's door step. I gulped as my heart kicked it into over drive. I took a deep breath and lifted my hand to knock. But before my fist could even made contact with the door, it swung open and revealed Hikari's big brother, Taichi. It took me a second to realize that it was open, and I had to pull my hand back in embarrassment after I "knocked" on Taichi's head. 

He smirked, "You break her heart, I'll break your neck." He said sharply. I sweatdropped and nodded nervously. 

I already knew the answer. Daisuke.

Taichi invited me in and let me have a seat. He walked down the hall and called, "Hikari! Someone's here to see you!" he paused, "It's your _boy – friieennd."_ He added in a very, _very_ immature voice. Two seconds after Taichi started his maniac laughter he was cut off abruptly by a high-heeled shoe. He fell to the ground with a thump.

I snickered a bit at the humorous scene. I was used to it though, things like this always happened at the Yamagi's. 

I sat there, taking long, deep breaths, until finally Hikari came out of the hall and smiled at me. "Hi Takeru! What brings you here?" she shot a glare at Taichi from the corner of her eye and he, still on the floor, scurried away. 

I stood up, the blushing already starting, and said retardedly, "Der…Um…Uhh…" I looked at the rose in my hands, "Err…Here. This for you. You like? Yes?" I stared as I listened to my words in awe.

That…didn't come out as planned.

I handed Hikari the rose and she looked at it with sparkling eyes. 

"Thank you Takeru!" she exclaimed, her eyes still shining, "That's sweet…" Then, her expression changed so suddenly that if you blinked, you would've missed it, "Wait…but why?"

I blushed and struggled with my words. Déjà vu all over again. "Err…Uma…" Damn. This was harder than I thought, "Uhhhh…" I went into a daze and felt myself about to drool.

Hikari blinked, "Yes?"

I mentally slapped myself and took a deep breath, "Hikari I…" I took another deep breath and continued. 'Two words down…c'mon you can do this.'

"Hikari…I've known you for a really long time, and I just wanted to say that…I've developed feelings for you and I…I…" I gulped. 

'NOW Takeru!!!!' I screamed at myself.

"I…I love you Hikari." I finally brought myself to say it. I stared deep into her eyes. She seemed speechless. "I'm afraid I've fallen for you…I love you Hikari Yamagi. Ever since I've laid eyes on you all those years ago, you've captured my heart…and…and…" I laughed a little bit, trying to add a little humor to this serious moment, "You won't give it back…!" I said more than I wanted to, but I couldn't help myself. Everything I've hid all those years finally came pouring out. 

I gazed into Hikari's eyes, awaiting her reply. Waiting for her to wrap her arms around my neck and say she loved me to. Waiting for my dream to come true.

But suddenly, my eyes grew wide with shock. My heart skipped a beat and my hope disappeared forever. My face turned white and a pit formed in my stomach.

Her frown told me everything.

My heart felt like it was being squeezed to death. I prepared myself for the worse and braced myself for the cold, hard truth…

~

****

Takeru: O.o that kant be good…

*Hikari appears out of nowhere*

****

Hikari: Yep. BUT I know that this is gonna end a Takari. _Right_ YYH?? *beams*

****

YYH: ^_^

****

Yamato: YYH??

****

YYH: I, am _so_ evil…

****

Takeru and Hikari: *pleading* YYH!!!!!

****

Daisuke and Yamato: O.o

****

YYH: ^_^;; don't forget to review pplz! *runs off*


	3. The Cold Truth

****

YYH: *running around aimlessly with Takeru and Hikari running behind her* 

__

5 minutes later

*still running*

__

10 minutes later

*still running*

5 minutes later

****

YYH: okay! Enough! *snaps her fingers and Hikari and Takeru freeze in their tracks and fall to their sides* ahem…w00t! we're back.

****

Yamato: hey uh…you _are _gonna turn my little brother back to normal right?

****

YYH: huh? You're still here? Er…w/e. Sure *snaps fingers and Hikari and Takeru appear standing up straight on their feet*

****

Takeru: …That was weird.

****

Hikari: Hai.

****

YYH: Yes well…*stares at Daisuke who is bending over on the ground poking the bugs on the floor* ……………You are very boring Daisuke.

****

Yamato: Yes…Strange.

****

Daisuke: *blinks* Yea well…that's cuz I'm not the 'bad guy' in this fic…So right now I'm a good guy. ^_^

****

YYH: but we need someone to say something stupid and have the crap beaten out of him!!

****

Daisuke: …Sorry, but that's not me this time. Go get Willis or something. *goes back to his bug-observation*

****

YYH: pSh wutever…alright, before I begin I have a few words. THANK YOU to the ppl who reviewed! Lets see…thank you to Angel of Light, Eowyn the Fair, Sir Flynth, ForeverDestiny, Rob, and Angel of Light…uhh yea I said that twice…lol oh well. THANK YOU! 

Hmm…on another note…no, I haven't changed much to this story, for fear that I'll mess it up…and I kind of like it the way it is. ^_^ and well…I really don't have any other ideas anyway. Hahah…oh yea, and this story is rated PG-13 cuz…well you'll see. And don't go looking at the un-revised edition of this story to cheat! 

****

Yamato: *is on Izzy's laptop and reading the un-revised edition of the story* mmhmm…huh? Oh! yeah…OKAY on with the story. 

yuyuhakusho does not own Digimon, thank you.

****

True Love Never Dies: The Cold Truth

****

-Takeru's POV-

'No…No no!…' I thought, my heart in agony. I stared deep into her eyes in disbelief. My heart felt like it's just been stabbed by a hundred knives, a hundred times.

"I'm…so sorry Takeru…But I…" Hikari's eyes looked up to mine, full of sadness.

Right then and there I wanted to shrivel up on the ground and die. This was horrible…this feeling. Finally bringing yourself up to the point you realize who your true love is…and being shot back down, just like that.

"I-I thought…" I blinked back tears. No. I couldn't cry now. I had to be strong.

"I'm so sorry Takeru…But…There's someone else that I…I'm really sorry…"

My gaze then turned into a cold glare and my hands balled up into fists. "Well, I'm sorry you think that way." I said icily and turned away. I took hard, heavy steps…as though something was trying to hold me back and stay there with her…It was hard, to turn away. 

"Please, Takeru don't…"

Her soft voice made me freeze in my steps. I tried to take a step, but my heart wouldn't let me. I finally gave up and took a deep breath. "Who is it Hikari…?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

At first I heard nothing, but then she began speaking in a low, soft voice. 

"His name…Is Willis. And he's very good to me."

Willis. The pretty boy new guy. 

My fists clenched harder and my muscles tensed. I walked away without a word, ignoring Hikari's helpless plea's. I loved her…But she fell…for that pretty boy.

"Hey!!" Taichi dashed out of the hall. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me up recklessly. "If my sister wants you to stop, _then you stop." _He hissed. I gave him a blank stare, my emotionless eyes staring into Taichi's.

I wasn't afraid of him.

My hand rose and grabbed Taichi's wrist as if it had a mind of it's own, and tore it away from my shirt. Taichi stared in awe as I silently walked away.

I walked around aimlessly, I didn't plan on going back home. I wanted to run away from this place…Away from it all…My legs seemed to have a mind of it's own, but I let it take me as far as it could carry. I had nothing on my mind but, 'I thought she loved me…'. I didn't seem to care about anything else. I remember Daisuke running up to me and asking what happened, but I said nothing. My eyes drooped, and I walked right passed him. Dark rain clouds loomed high above, and soon it began to pour on me. They say that the weather changes as your mood shifts…I guess it's right. Nothing seemed to be going right for me today.

I walked around for 3 hours straight. I would have been long gone out of town, but I just couldn't bring myself to run away. When my legs finally stopped, I found myself back at the Yamagi's. I saw Hikari through her window…She was crying…I winced as my heart was pierced with pain. I stared straight forward and my legs started moving once again. 

'I thought she loved me…'

I walked around for another hour, and soon I found myself at the park. I was drenched, but I didn't give jack shit about it. 

'I really did…'

__

Dumdumdumdum Dum Dum Duuum

The song "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park sounded and my cell phone began vibrating. I unclipped my phone off of my pants and looked at the screen. The words seemed to burn my own eyes as I stared at it absent-mindedly. 

__

Hikari's Cell. 

My heart pierced with pain. I didn't know what to do. My mind filled up with questions that I couldn't answer. Should I answer it? Should I talk to her? Should I just ignore it? Won't I get hurt again? 

The ringtone paused then started over again. Two more times it'll repeat…Then it'll be over. But do I want it to be over? What do I do?

Suddenly my questions switched over to Why Me's? My head pounded. A war was going on in my head, and I didn't know how to stop it. I lifted up my arms and held my head tightly between my forearms. Nothing was going right for me. 

Suddenly, my hand holding the phone seemed to have been possessed by something, and I pressed the green answer button and held it up to my ear. I had no spirit to say anything.

__

Hello? Takeru?? Are you there? Came a voice from the phone. _Takeru, please answer me…Takeru…If you're listening then please… _I couldn't stand that voice… _Takeru please… _I removed the phone from my ear as my finger creeped to the [End] button. _Takeru please talk to m- **Beep. **_

I threw my phone on the ground. I never thought I'd do that. Ever. My heart ached and I felt weak. The life was drained from my face. At last…My legs gave out and I fell on my knees. It began pouring down even harder and the rain drops hit me hard. And for the first time in many years, the tears began falling.

****

-Hikari's POV-

"Takeru please talk to me!!" I cried into my cell.

__

Beep beep beep…

"No…" I turned off my phone and let it slip from my hands. 

How could this happen? I never thought he'd say that…I love him, but only like a brother. He's my best friend, nothing more. But…I hurt him, bad. But I couldn't lie to him, I would be living a lie and I can't do that. I love Willis…

I weeped on my pillow. 'And now he hates me.' I thought sadly. 'I just lost my best friend…'

"Hikari…?" 

I saw Taichi standing at my door. "Hikari are you alright?" he asked, sitting beside me. 

I flung my arms over his neck and bawled. "He hates me!!" I cried on his shoulder.

"Aw no Hikari…" he patted my back and spoke in a soft, soothing tone. "He doesn't hate you. He's just upset. Takeru isn't like that."

I smiled slightly. Taichi was always there to cheer me up. 

"Thanks Tai, I hope you're right."

I really hoped he was right…

****

-Takeru's POV-

"Takeru?"

My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head slightly. I was still in the park. 

"Takeru! You're awake!" 

I looked up. "Dai – " I started and suddenly began coughing and hacking as though I was choking on a hair ball. Though how my throat felt, I _did_ believe I swallowed a ball of fur. My throat itched and I desperately clutched my neck.

"Whoa, take it easy man." Daisuke said, "It was raining _hard_ last night and you slept through it all, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh." I croaked and went into another coughing fit. This was the worst I've felt in my whole entire life. 

"Wait – before we go anywhere I want you to tell me about Hikari."

I grew silent. Great, he just made it worse. 

Daisuke stared and waited for an answer. But I wasn't intending on saying anything. He finally gave up and said, "Well alright. You're sick so I guess you can't talk much. We better get you home. You're mom and Yamato's been worried sick!" 

I nodded and stood up. My legs felt weak and stiff, but I didn't really care…Until Daisuke made me take the long way, so we wouldn't pass by Hikari's. I dreaded it. My legs were killing me, my throat hurt, my heart ached, and all I wanted to do was go home and drop dead into bed. But Daisuke made us take the LONG way!

We arrived at my house in what seemed like forever. 

"Oh Takeru! I've been worried sick! Where have you been?!" my mom cried when I got home.

'Uh oh.' I thought, 'Think Takeru Think.' I remained silent for a minute. "Der…I uh…well…It was such a beautiful day so I sat down and doze off…?" I croaked and laughed nervously. 

My mom looked out a window at the wet streets, drenched clothing hanging on a wire, then the gray sky. "Nice day huh?" she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

I grinned sheepishly and suddenly started hacking. 

"Oh dear, " Mom said, "You were out all night in the rain, you _must _be sick." She felt my forehead, "You're burning! Go get into bed." She ordered.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically.

She looked at me. "Clean yourself up first." She added, eyeing my muddy clothes and messed up hair. 

"Yes mother."

As I walked down the hall, she said, "Oh I almost forgot, you have a visitor waiting in your room. Try not to let her catch your fever." 

"Yes mother."

I rolled my eyes, "Great, another person to piss me off. What did I ever do to –" I froze as I opened my door.

Great. Really great…

"Takeru…"

Hikari.

"Takeru, thank goodness you're okay. I've been worried about you." She said, looking up at me with soft eyes. 

I said nothing. 

"Are you ok?" she felt my forehead, "Wow, you're burning up. You should get to bed."

Nothing. 

Silence hushed between us. I couldn't take it. Silence was the loudest scream. I stared into Hikari's eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. 

"Takeru, about yesterday - ….you have to understand…I don't want to hurt you but I can't lie to you. Just because I don't feel the same way as you do doesn't mean I don't care. I love you, but just as a friend. I really don't want to hurt you…"

Still I said nothing.

I didn't know _what _to say. One part of me wanted to walk away and leave her forever, and another part of me yearned to take her in my arms and embrace her…as friends. I was confused. My heart was confused. 

Suddenly Hikari broke down into tears and flung her arms around me. "Please Takeru! I don't want to lose you! Please don't hate me! You're my best friend!" she cried, weeping on my shoulder.

No…She thought I hated her.

I looked down at her. "Hikari…"

Hikari pulled away and looked into my eyes. I smiled despite my aching heart. "I don't hate you." I started. "I never will hate you…And…I think I understand. It's better this way. If Willis makes you happy, then stay with him. I just want you to be happy. And if he ever hurts you, I'll always be here to comfort you."

Hikari smiled in joy and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad…" she said.

"I'm happy you two are together…" I frowned inwardly.

"Thank you Takeru…Best friends?" Hikari asked.

I nodded and replied, "Best friends."

'I'm happy you two are together…' The words echoed endlessly in my mind. I frowned on her shoulder. No. No I wasn't.

I was lying. 

I _wasn't _happy they were together.

I was lying…


	4. Willis

****

YYH: hey guys! Lookie! I have 14 reviews! w00t! party at my computer!! ^_^

****

Taichi: o_O you know to some people that's considered…not a lot.

****

YYH: shutup!! At least I'm even getting any reviews!! even though by this chapter I would have already had about 20 reviews in my other story, I'm still grateful! 

****

Yamato: ooo…YYH's losing her touch.

****

YYH: shutup! *sobs* T-T

****

Takeru: *stares as YYH begins chasing Yamato and Taichi with a huge mallot* well…since YYH is busy, I AM her assistant after all so…*clears throat* we'd like to thank the new reviewers, Malcolm Yuy, Havoc, Forsaken Seraph, and Malcolm Yuy, yes I am well aware that I said that twice, ARCHANGEMON, and Sakura Hikari. ^_^ and we also thank the reviewers who came back! Angel of light and Sir Flynth, that's you! Haha, thanks ppl!

And now, on to the story! **YYH does not own Digimon**

****

True Love Never Dies: Willis

-Takeru's POV-

For the next week I stayed home from school with a very bad cold. Every now and then Hikari or Daisuke would come and visit me. I told Daisuke everything about it and thankfully, he was a pal and didn't mention anything about it again. 

Then came the day I finally went back to school. The guys laughed at me for some reason and I itched with curiosity. To relieve myself, I talked to Daisuke about it.

"Hey I didn't say anything!" Daisuke said when I asked him, holding up his hands in surrendur.

"Anything about what?"

Daisuke sighed. "They're laughing 'cause you were rejected by Hikari. But I swear man I didn't say a peep. Trust." 

Rejected? Was it really rejection…?

I saw the cafeteria doors fly open and Hikari walked in, hand in hand with Willis. Daisuke's eyes turned wide and he jumped in front of me, intentionally blocking my view. 

"SO Takeru, uh…you up for basketball? Or soccer maybe? I actually prefer soccer 'cause uh…ya' know, it's the only sport I can beat you in." he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Too late. 

My eyes dropped to under the table and I sighed deeply. My heart sunk at the site of Hikari with _him_. "Sorry Dai, I don't feel like sports right now." I said.

"Um…HI Hikari!" Daisuke said out loud, mainly to me.

My head shot up and I saw Hikari and Willis standing in front of us. Where did they come from?

"Hi Hikari." I said rather stiffly, nervous that Willis was around. 

Hikari smiled gleefully. "Hi guys!" she said and turned to me, "How are you Takeru?" 

"Life is shit." I said, without thinking. 

Hikari's smile faded and she stared at me for a second. Suddenly her smile appeared again and she laughed whole-heartedly. "Haha! What a kidder! Good one Takeru!" she said, refusing to believe it. 

I shook my head.

Hikari turned to Willis. "I'm gonna go eat with my friends today okay Willis?"

Willis smiled and nodded. "Sure thing babe. I'll meet you outside okay?" Hikari nodded and turned to Daisuke and me.

"I'll see you guys around!" And with that Hikari ran off to her friends.

Willis turned to us and smirked. "Well if it isn't the duo who got rejected by Hikari. Takaishi Takeru and Motomiya Daisuke. What losers."

"Fuck off Willis." Daisuke snapped.

Willis laughed, "Well, well, the reject has a little potty mouth. Well words don't mean anything…'cause you know what? You two lost, and I won the girl." He chirped, his tone of voice showed his foolish pride. 

"Leave us alone Willis," I said, my knuckles turning white as I death-gripped the fork in my hand, "I would beat the hell out of you now…but it'll ruin my good nature." I muttered under my breath.

Willis grimaced. "Loser. You won't do it because you're scared," he walked behind my chair and pushed my hat over my eyes, and I had to restrain myself from shooting my hand holding the fork up to his face and poke the little pretty boy's eye out, "And you know what? I'll tell you a little secret. Hikari…Hates you. Both of you. So she came to me and I was happy to take her in."

My anger grew but I held it back. Daisuke however…couldn't. 

"WHY I OUTTA – " he shot up from his seat and lunged himself at Willis. But just in time, I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Though I would've loved watching Daisuke tear Willis apart, I couldn't let him get himself suspended – I needed him for mental support.

"Calm down Daisuke…" I hissed, hoping we weren't catch any attention. 

"Aw…How touching. You should thank him Motomiya, he's saving your life. Be smart like him. He knows I can kick your ass." 

"Shut the hell up!!" I growled, "I'm only doing this to save YOUR ass!!"

Willis returned a baffled look and turned silent, trying to think of a smart come-back.

Daisuke, his anger fading, smirked. "Ohhhh moded!!" he said, and laughed.

Willis growled and turned away. I smirked. "You better watch your back!" I said, using the word 'back' pointedly, as he walked away. Daisuke and I cracked up. 

"Takeru!" 

I spun around and saw Hikari standing there, her arms crossed and a furious look on her face. Her friends were behind her, clasping their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing.

"Just because I love _him_ and not _you_ doesn't mean you have the right go pick on him!" she snapped and ran to Willis. A few words spoken, and they lock lips. My heart sank.

Great. Just when I was starting to feel better. 

****

-Hikari's POV-

I jogged over to Willis and engulfed him in a hug. He held me tight and kissed me. 

"I love you baby…" he whispered in my ear. 

I smiled and looked into his blue eyes. "I…love you too." I replied, though, it felt awkward, saying it. For a moment I wondered why, but suddenly I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered what I said to Takeru. I spun around and spotted him slowly walking out of the cafeteria, with Daisuke at his side, trying his best to comfort him.

Aw man. What did I do now?

I started towards him but Willis grabbed my arm. "Oh c'mon baby, leave him alone. Lets go eat, yeah?" 

I sighed and nodded with a small smile, "Well, okay." As we walked away I stole a quick glance at Takeru and Daisuke.

Afterschool. I'll talk to him afterschool.

The day was boring, as usual. From time to time, I watched Takeru carefully. His blank emotional eyes stared at the blackboard as he listened to our teacher without interest. I missed the old Takeru. I missed the time when his eyes sparkled, and his face always held that gleeful expression.

"What have I done…" I groaned under my breath and buried my face in my hands.

__

Briiiiiiing.

My thoughts were interrupted as the bell rung. I was relieved school was done for the day and I could finally talk to Takeru. However, before I was able to approach him, Willis took my hand and pulled me to him.

"So, what are the plans for today?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh – sorry Willis but I – " He didn't let me finish.

"Oh c'mon babe. Can't I at least walk my girlfriend home? Pleeeease??" he begged, giving me his puppy dog eyes. 

I gave in, I couldn't take those eyes. "Oh, fine." I sighed, "But just for awhile, I have things to take care of."

Willis smiled and, hand in hand, we walked out of the school.

He walked me home and I decided to hang out with him for awhile. Soon enough, the sun was beginning to set and I was lip-locked with Willis in the park. And it finally struck me. 

Takeru! 

"Oh no! I'm sorry Willis but I have to go!"

Before he could say anything, I ran like lightning out of the park. "Shit shit shit shit shit…" I muttered under my breath as I ran. Soon I was running up the stairs of Takeru's apartment complex. I anxiously knocked on the door.

'Please be home please be home please be home…' I muttered as I waited.

When Takeru's mom opened the door, I jumped up and yelled, "Yes!"

Takeru's mom gave me an awkward look and blinked.

Oops. Did I say that out loud?

I sweatdropped. "Um…Sorry about that Mrs. Takaishi. Is Takeru home?"

Ms. Takaishi smiled, "Yes, come on in." I stepped into their home and waited, "He's in his room. You can go on in."

I smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Takaishi."

She nodded and I walked down the hall. I decided to take a peek to make sure Takeru wasn't busy. Thankfully, his door was slightly open. Deep inside, I was hoping I would see his usual cheerful look but…

"Oh my…"

I saw no cheer…no happiness. Takeru looked horrible. His face was pale and his lips were dry. He ate mournfully the food he was given, and every now and then, the food dribbled from his lips as though his spirit was too low to keep his jaws firm.

I pushed the door slightly, and it moved out of the way with a creak. Takeru looked up and gave me a ghost of a smile. 

"Oh…Hikari…what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Huh? Oh, um…Nothing, nevermind. You can go ahead and eat, I'll come back another time."

Takeru shook his head and moved his plate aside. "No, it's alright. I'm not hungry anyway."

'Not hungry? Look at him! He should be hungry.'

That's it. He wasn't eating enough.

"Oh okay," I sat down on his bed beside him, "Um, Takeru…?" He turned his head towards me but said nothing. "Um…About this afternoon…I'm, really sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. Um, I didn't mean it, really."

Takeru stared at the floor and was silent for a second, his eyes filled with doubt. I knew he wouldn't believe me. Then, he looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay Hikari."

However, I saw through his fake smile, and I felt terrible. Twice in a row, I hurt my best friend. My heart ached with pain, but inside I knew it couldn't compare to what he was feeling. He had it _mucht_ worse… 

And then I wondered…How did it feel to love and not be loved in return?

I, myself, has never felt that pain before. I was still young, after all. I imagined how it would feel if Takeru hated me, but I still loved him – as a friend…I winced just imagining that. I didn't want to have anything to do with that…

Suddenly feeling regretful and guilty, I decided to let him rest and said goodbye. 

As I walked home, I felt terrible about what I said to him, and began to regret everything I had done. Everything…even ever being with Willis.

****

-Takeru's POV-

As Hikari walked out of my room, I shook my head. Lies. All lies. But I didn't want to lie…I wanted to be happy for her. I wanted to smile when I saw her hand in hand with her one and only. But I couldn't…I couldn't help it.

For the next few weeks, I was a wretch. I couldn't bare the coming of daylight, knowing I would have to stand another day of watching Hikari walking around, hand in hand, with that idiotic fool, Willis. Everyday, when Willis was alone, he would constantly taunt me. I itched with irritation, but held it back…for Hikari. But I knew, it was a matter of time before I reached my boiling point. One day, I almost slipped.

"Hey Takeru! See that!? You'll never get to do that, ever! Hahaha!" Willis laughed, after being kissed by Hikari. 

It was like there was a glitch in my brain. It was a weird feeling, but I didn't think much of it because my anger was suddenly rising, "Oh damn it Willis!" I snapped. "I bet it was pure HORROR for Hikari to kiss you since you _reek_! I bet Hikari did that so she wouldn't hurt your damn feelings!!" And it was true, he _did_ stink.

Willis growled and grabbed me by the hem of my shirt, "I would think before I talked Takaishi!" he shook me slightly, acting as though he was so much…_better_ than me.

I glared into his eyes, "Quit acting like Taichi. He already has one mini-me, he doesn't need another."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Daisuke shouted behind me. 

I shook my head and looked down at Willis's wrist. "Nice grip." I said plainly, "Now check out mine." I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight so he'd let go of my shirt. Unable to control myself, I twisted it until he yelled in pain. 

"Ahh! Ahh! Let – Go! Aggghhh!!" 

With my other hand, I lifted him up by his shirt. I let go of his wrist and slammed him against the lockers. 

"Now hear this, Willy-boy," I found myself breathing hard, "The only reason I'm holding back on you is because of Hikari. You have NO idea how much I _detest_ you! I can go down the list of reasons of why I hate you, but you'd die of old age by the time I'm done." I hissed at him and threw him to the ground. 

"Now get out of my site." 

With that, Willis crawled away, mortified. 

But Willis never stopped. His constant taunting just seemed to deteriorate. He acted like he had absolute control over me, but I never let myself slip again. 

At least…I _tried_.

As everyday passed, I hated Willis even more, and everyday I took one more step closer to the edge. I tried my hardest to hold it back…But this made me irritable. I found nothing fun, and when I was thus occupied, I boiled with rage if someone spoke to me.

I did my absolute best to hold it back. The thought of Hikari helped me a bit, but soon my growing rage made the thought disappear. And one day, it finally happened.

I snapped.

~

****

Takeru: yay!! I get to kick his ass now!!

****

YYH: SHUSH don't give it away…. ^_^ don't forget to r/r!


	5. Over The Edge

****

[]NOTE: Sorry about the delay ppl! I know it took awhile to get this chapter up but I'll make up for it! I've been really busy lately and I cudn't work on it much. So…sorry!! Enjoy the chapter!

-----

****

Takeru: *sitting on a chair with boxer-like fasion, with Taichi and Yamato giving him water and wiping his head with a towel. He watches YYH as she paces back and fourth, coaching him*

****

YYH: alright Takeru, this is what we've been training for all this time. Now is your chance!! *kneels down before him and puts her hand on his shoulder* remember this son…KICK. HIS. ASS!!

****

Takeru: *nods his head and cracks his knuckles* yes ma'am!! *stands up and walks through a door labeled, "Chapter 5"*

****

YYH: *sniffs* make me proud boy…!

****

Yamato: ^_^;; YYH does not own Digimon.

****

True Love Never Dies – Over The Edge (Willis-whoopin'!!)

-3rd Person POV-

"Hahaha!!"

As Willis's taunting laughter echoed throughout the halls, something happened. It was as if the doppler effect took place, and the laughter slowed down…everything slowed down. The whole world seemed to be going in slow motion. 

Takeru suddenly felt a pang of rage. And it grew…and grew…and grew. 

He stood there, glaring. His vision became impaired, and all he could see was blood red, and the dark outlines of the fool that was his enemy. His laughter was then drowning out by a sharp piercing noise ringing in his ears. 

In only a few seconds Takeru felt awkward and weird sensations, his mind holding a million thoughts. It was like something glitched in his brain, and things have come to an end.

Willis had done it. Takeru went over the edge, reached his boiling point…snapped. And Takeru wanted to pay him back, for each and every day he made a living hell. 

Everything was still in slow motion, but he didn't take the time to wonder about that. Watching Willis laughing in slow motion, his guard down, he took his chance. Takeru balled up his hands into fists. He drew back his arm, and struck his face, hard. Soon Willis's laughs turned into cries of pain. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose. Blood oozed between his fingers and dripped off his chin. 

Willis looked at the blood and glared at Takeru. "Why you son of a -…!" he cried. 

The piercing noise ringing in his ears and blinded with fury, Takeru grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up to his feet, "Dare ni mono wo ii-agatterun da?!" he growled, a devious look in his eyes. 

Takeru then punched Willis's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He let go of his shirt and let him fall to the ground, his body bent from the pain in his stomach. Then,Takeru did an awsome soccer-player-going-for-the-goal-kick Taichi had taught him, and he went sliding across the floor. 

Other students saw the riot and formed a circle around them. But Takeru didn't care. He actually wanted people to witness the shutting-up of Willis's huge mouth.

With much difficulty, Willis was able to get on his feet. But right when he took a step to catch his balance, Takeru lunged himself at him, and tackled him back to the ground. Takeru sat on him and began striking his face wildly, cursing with every blow. 

Willis was able to flip Takeru over and tried his luck with the same move. However, Takeru threw him off and shot up to his feet. Willis threw a punch at him, but Takeru easily caught his fist with his hand, and squeezed it tightly. Willis tried to pull his hand away, but Takeru wouldn't let go. He began twisting it, but didn't even stop when Willis screamed with pain. He went even farther. Takeru twisted his arm until he heard a crack, surely breaking a bone. Then he threw Willis's hand at his face, making him hit himself. 

Willis screamed and clutched his now swollen wrist. He shot a glare at Takeru. "Bas – AGH!" Before he could even finish his word, Takeru's fist collided with his face, spinning him around backwards and knocking him onto the ground again.

Takeru tried to control himself, but no avail. He grabbed Willis by the shirt and forced him up. And, still holding onto his shirt, socked him right across the face. Feeling disgusted, Takeru shoved him forward. Unable to catch his balance, Willis once again crashed to the ground…right by Daisuke's feet.

Daisuke smirked, "It's times like this I _love_ being a soccer player."

****

BAM – Willis goes slidng across the floor.

To everyone's surprise, Takeru stood there, letting Willis get to his feet. Even when Willis got up and stood before him, Takeru did nothing. He stood there, glaring into the other's eyes, breathing hard.

'Calm…Calm yourself Takeru…' he thought, tensing his muscles to keep from bruising the already badly bruised face.

Suddenly – 

****

WHAM

Willis struck Takeru right across the face. Holding his position, a smirk appeared on Willis's lips. He knew Takeru would fall right then, and he would gain the upper hand…

But Takeru just stood there, his face to the side. Willis's smirk disappeared almost instantly. Takeru then slowly turned his face towards Willis and smirked himself. 

"What the - ?!" Willis cried. 

'How could I be calm…with someone like THAT!!' Takeru screamed in his mind and did an uppercut to Willis's stomach, making him bend down in pain. Then he grabbed his shoulders, and kneed his face, to make him stand up again. Willis cried in pain, his tears mixed with the blood from his nose. 

And for Takeru's finishing blow, he balled up a fist and struck Willis's face with all his might. Willis flew across the floor and landed with a thump.

And just as Willis hit the ground, and stayed down for good, everything turned back to normal. Takeru's dark blood red vision dissolved, and the peircing noise faded. Everything was alright…

The students cheered. Daisuke ran up to Takeru and ruffled up his hair, "Alright man! You sure taught him!" 

Takeru smiled a real smile, the very first in a long time. This was the happiest he's felt in a long time!

"Takeru!! How could you?!" 

-Takeru's POV-

'Déjà vu all over again…' I thought and turned around. I knew who it was gonna be. It was always her…

Hikari dashed passed me and rushed to Willis's aide. 

"Willis, are you alright?!" she cried, lifting him up to her lap.

"Yeah…" he groaned, "Now that you're here…"

Hikari looked up at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "How could you Takeru?! Would you stop picking on Willis and leave him alone?!"

What??

__

I was picking on _him?? _

"WAITAMINUTE!! Hikari?!" Daisuke stepped in front of me. "Hikari, Willis never told you did he?! I knew he wouldn't!!" he threw his hands up in the air, "Every single freakin' day, THAT idiot constantly taunts and teases US! He brags that you're his girlfriend and calls us rejects and losers!! You don't understand!" 

"What? You liar!" Willis groaned in his defence, still holding his hand up to his face.

Hikari looked up at Daisuke and glared at him, "I don't believe you."

"Aargh!"

I glared at Willis, and Hikari. Both of them. And I felt something I thought would never happen with Hikari. 

I just…didn't care.

"I've had enough of this," I muttered. Everyone turned to face me, "I can't take it anymore. Hikari, believe what you want but don't rush into things you don't understand." I said, and turned away. 

Hikari stood up and walked up to me. "Takeru…"

I turned around. Her soft voice decieving me, I faced her. she looked at me with soft eyes, and for a moment I felt a tiny flicker of hope, that everything was going to be okay. 

But suddenly, her gaze turned into a glare and…

__

Slap!!! 

She slapped me right across the face. The sound echoed throughout the hall and there was a moment of silence. But soon, the hall was filled with 'Ohhhhhhhh's from the other students.

I looked at her with hurt in my eyes. I lifted my hand and massaged my stinging cheek. I turned around and walked away silently.

I quietly sat down on a park bench. I had ditched school to get away from it all, but it felt good to clear my mind. 

I thought about what I had done to Willis, but I didn't feel guilty. That fool deserved what he got, and it felt good to finally give it to him. But what I did…I couldn't control myself. All my anger just came pouring out. All the anger that I held in since the day I saw him with Hikari. 

I sighed and leaned back. It felt like a huge weight was off my shoulders. Though, the slap from Hikari still stung, and my heart felt heavy once again. 

Then, something hit my mind. "I'm surprised a teacher didn't catch me." I said to myself.

Oh, I was wrong. The next day I found out Willis told on me, and I was suspended for a week. I explained everything to my mom and she understood. Thank god for an understanding mom. 

****

-Hikari's POV-

"Oh I am sooo mad at him!!" I cried, "Why does he have to pick on Willis all the time? Why does he have to be so _jealous_??"

My friend, Kaori, nearly spit out her milk. "Are you serious?! You actually believed Willis?!"

I gave her a look.

"Oh – well, of course you believed him but you shouldn't've. Everyday he's the one who picks on Takeru. Everyone see's it. Daisuke was telling the truth." She said, wiping her mouth.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Is she telling the truth??" I asked the others. They all nodded at the same time. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well…we thought you knew. He _is_ your boyfriend."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. For the rest of my lunch period I ran around the school, asking people if it was true or not. One nod after another, I began to feel more and more guilty.

"Hikari, it's true. Honest." Kaori said.

Uh oh.

Oops…I did it again. 

-

*takeru walks out of the door, smiling*

****

Takeru: so, I'm hurt by Hikari again in the fic…but it sure felt great beating the living hell out of Willis!! 

****

YYH: good man. Now, a message to the viewers. This is a Takari!! I assure you…anyway, thank you to the reviewers again!! There are some reviews that I'd like to comment on, so the personal messages to the reviewers has returned!!

****

Yamato: I thought you quit that gig.

****

YYH: who asked you! 

****

Yamato: …

****

YYH: anyway…

Sir Flynth: yea, suuuure. I believe you. Hahahah j/k man. I know you wouldn't cheat and peek at mai other story. =]

ARCHANGEMON: Wow…you made the whole screen go all looooong!! Hahha its all gud. Least I gave u wut u want! I updated! *big grin*

Sakura Hikari: of course this will end up a Takari. ^_^ and with Takeru kicking Willis's ass…well, there you go!

Lord Patamon: hey! with the way Takeru kicked his ass, in real life Willis wud probably be dead by now. ^_^;; eh…but I spared him. Just for the fun of kicking his ass again in the future. ^_^ 

Havoc: well, here ya go. I gave u guys wut u wanted! ^______^ I hope I pleased you though. And about Hikari getting hurt……err…hmm. *stumped* well, in future chapter Hikari _will_ get hurt…but not in an ass-kicking way hurt. More like…feelings. U kno? Heh… ^_^;;

TogetherAgain: hey! thanks for coming back to the story!! I hope this one will be even better!

Angel of Light: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Haha…I guess you can say, this chapter is a little…late birthday present, yeah? Hahahaha

CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl: *points at the part of this story where Willis gets his ass kicked* THAT'S wut happens now. ^______^

monkeysme: wow…a thunderstorm…right when you read that part huh…eeeeeerie. O_o strange…yet…so kool!! Hahaha…well, I hope the thunderstorm stops…stay safe, don't get electrocuted, and thanks for reviewing!!

****

YYH: well, that's all for now! come back when the next chapter is posted! Till then…I'm OUT. Later dayz. ^_^

****

Takeru: bye!


	6. Guys Night Out

****

YYH: I…I **LIIIIVVVEEEE!!!!!!**

****

Taichi: *rolls eyes* bout time you updated this thing…

****

Daisuke: *chuckle* Been slacking off a bit huh YYH?

****

WHAM

*Daisuke and Taichi fall over, revealing YYH behind them, holding a giant mallet*

****

YYH: that'll teach you guys…*ahem* anyway, I'm really sorry for taking such a LOOONG time to get this chapter up…how long has it been…2 months? Well…its just that…with end-of-the-year activities, middle school drama, parents, and the constant look out to intercept report cards…I've been kind of out of it. O_o Er…anyway I'm REALLY sorry. I promise you I'll work DOUBLE time now…once I get some reviews I'll put up chapter 7 and 8 at the same time! ^_^ 

*Daisuke gets up, rubbing his head*

****

Dai: *mumble* shutup and start the story.

****

WHAM

****

Takeru: ^_^;; YYH does not own Digimon.

****

True Love Never Dies: Guys night Out

-Takeru's POV-

My life is a living,

"HELL-OH young'n! Aww…You're looking down, you could use a biiig hug!" a man in an elephant costume said in his fake, comical voice, out stretching his arms. I clenched my fists inside of my pocket. His voice alone could've driven me crazy. That annoying, barney-like voice, which sounded as if something was lodged up in his nose.

I turned my head and saw that he was coming close. I looked around. The gate that covered a ride was in front of me. I felt cornered.

"Don't you dare touch me you overgrown – agh!!" 

I was then engulfed in a huge BH that nearly suffocated me. I broke away and bared my fist at him. 

"Touch me again and die!" I snapped, my voice cracking a bit, and walked away.

I hated circuses.

Well, at least now I did. 

I didn't like seeing all those joyful people, laughing and playing. I dreaded seeing all the happy couples, snuggling close to each other and kissing passionately as they were slowly lifted up into the night sky in the brightly lit ferris wheel…

And my mom thought this would cheer me up…Sheesh…

"Hey there, kiddo!"

Oh, God!

I stood, my back towards the annoyance, "What do you want?" I said over my shoulder, annoyed.

"Would you like a balloon?"

A balloon? My mind froze.

That must mean he's a… 

"Ah!! Clown!" I screamed and bolted away. I was terrified of clowns. Clowns are evil…_Eeeevil_…

I finally stopped running next to a popcorn stand. I grabbed the stand for support and gasped for breath. That's it. I had enough of this circus. Once I regained my strength, I stomped away, seething.

"Hi Takeru, you're home early." My mom said, tending to the dishes. 

I shrugged, "Yeah well…I didn't like the circus." I retorted, plopping down on the couch. I mean really, who would go to the circus alone?

My mom stopped the dishes and sat down next to me, "Oh Takeru…" she said, barely above a whisper, "You should try to enjoy yourself for a change. You've been down all week." She moved my hair from my face. 

I sighed, "Yeah mom…"

Suddenly we heard knocking at our door. My mom stood up and answered it, "Who is it?" she asked, loud enough so the people behind the door could hear.

__

Mom! It's me! said a voice, muffled by the door. I sat back down on the couch, relaxing myself. It was only Yamato…I was hoping it was maybe – 

I shook my head. I laid my elbow on an armrest and rested my chin on my knuckles, waiting for what Yamato had to bring or say.

Mom opened the door and gave a surprised gasp. "Oh, boys! How are you?" she asked, her tone of voice showed me she was smiling.

"Fine, Mrs. Takaishi." said about 3 people at the same time. 

'Yamato's not alone.' I thought. Normally, I would jump up and peek over Mom's shoulder, but my energy seemed to be sapped out of me.

Mom moved aside and revealed Yamato, Taichi, Daisuke, and Ken at the door. 

"Heyy, Takeru man!" Taichi greeted, grinning. 

"Hey guys," I said bluntly, "W'sup?"

Daisuke plopped down next to me and said, "Nothin' much," he grabbed a magazine, and looked at me, "So, Takeru, how are your spirits?" 

Spirits?

I returned them a look of confusion and question. But inside, I knew what my so called 'Spirits' were…Having been shot down by who I fell in love with, taunted and griped about it by who she _was_ with, been suspended from school for kicking his ass, just flat out been _tortured_ these past weeks, I _think_ I'd know how my _spirits_ were. 

After a moment of silence, I said, "I can't answer that."

"But you _have_ to know how you feel." Ken replied, giving me a weird look.

Why'd they want to know how I felt so badly? I chuckled inwardly. 

"I feel this way and that way," I sighed, "but never the way I once did before I told Hikari – " I was interrupted by Taichi. 

"A plain answer."

"_I hate my life._" I said with all the force I could, hoping they'd get off my back and leave me alone. I hated this…I just wanted to rest.

Taichi seemed taken aback. Daisuke, putting down the magazine he was reading, shook his head. "Aw Takeru, don't talk that way." 

I took a deep breath and the room became silent. Ken elbowed Yamato's arm and gave him a look. Yamato glared at him, but then shook his head in understanding.

"Oh yeah, Takeru…"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go check out babes with us? Ya' know, just us guys." Yamato said. The others grinned sheepishly. 

Babes…? I didn't want babes…I wanted Hikari.

"I dunno you guys…"

"Why not??" Daisuke asked, his voice sounded desperate.

I shook my head, "My hearts not in it."

"Oh c'mon Takeru! Have some fun for a change. There are _plenty_ more girls out there." Yamato said, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"I already had fun today." I lied. 

"The circus? Who has fun at the circus these days?" Taichi chuckled. 

I sighed. He was right. I thought about it for a moment. Clowns flashed in my mind and I shot up to my feet. 

"Okay lets go."

"Okay…Our mission, take Takeru's mind of Hikari."

"Got it."

I heard Yamato and the others whisper behind me as we walked along. So that was what they were up to. I sighed and decided to play along with it.

"Hey Yamato, are you sure this fast food place is a good place to score chicks?" Daisuke asked.

Yamato nodded, "Of course! Everyone goes to this burger joint!" he said. Daisuke nodded and we continued on our way. 

Taichi walked up to me and leaned his arm on my shoulder. "So Takeru, what type of gals you like?" he asked teasingly.

I like gals like Hikari…

"Eh…Short brown hair, beautiful ruby red eyes, nice slender body…eh, that's 'bout it." I replied, hoping he'd take the hint.

Suddenly Daisuke poked his head in between us, "Nani?! You mean no booty for you?!" [A/N: if you don't understand…it's okay, its kind of an inside joke between me and my friends…]

Taichi pushed Daisuke's face back, a vein popping out of his head, "I was talking to him."

We finally arrived. Yamato was right. _Everyone_ was there…

"Whoa…How come I've never heard of this Yamato?!" Daisuke asked, glaring at him. Yamato grinned sheepishly and held up his hands. 

"Only the cool people know about it."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

As we entered, Yamato, in front of the group, froze with fear. The rest of us peeked over his shoulder to see what was wrong.

"Hi Yama-chan!"

"Will you go out with me Yama?!"

"Hey! Yama's mine!"

"No, mine!" 

Yamato sweatdropped as the girls started getting into a cat fight. "Looks like your fan club goes here too." Taichi retorted. 

I chuckled. Yamato…What a pretty boy. I looked around and…

Oh, crap!

Ken noticed the expression on my face and smirked, "Looks like your fan club comes here too." he looked at the girls wearing the skimpy shirts with my face on them.

"Take-chan! Take-chan!!" 

Oh, God!!!

-Hikari's POV-

I glanced over at Willis as we took a stroll around the city. I was confused…Almost everyone in school said they saw him picking on Takeru and Daisuke…But I refused to believe it. He wouldn't do that…I'm sure he wouldn't…I dismissed the thought and smiled up at him.

"Lets stop by somewhere to eat." I said, tugging his arm. 

He looked at me and smiled. "Sure thing babe." he said. 

I blinked several times and suddenly, it was Takeru's arm I was hugging, not Willis. He smiled at me sweetly at me and I gasped. I blinked again and Willis was back. He gave me a strange look.

"Somethin' wrong?" 

I shook my head. "No…Sorry. Just thinking." He smirked and nodded.

Weird… 

"After you."

I snapped back into reality and realized we were there, and Willis was holding the door open for me. I blushed. 

"Thank you."

I walked in and gasped. "Wow, lots of people are here." I said.

"Yeah, this is like the ultimate Odaiba hangout. C'mon." Willis led me to a table and we sat down. 

"So what are you gonna order?" Willis asked me, looking up at the menu. 

"Uh…" I scanned the menu until suddenly, something caught the tip of my eye. "Huh?" I turned my head and saw a familiar looking…hat. On a familiar looking…head. I tilted my head a bit and saw his face.

Takeru!

"Hey there's Takeru!" I started towards him, but Willis grabbed my arm before I could get any closer.

"Leave him alone…Look at what he did to me!" he said, pointing at his face. I looked at him and was reminded of why I was so angry with Takeru again.

I looked at Willis's face and went into a giggling fit. That X shaped bandage on his nose always cracked me up.

****

-3rd Person-

Takeru frowned as he watched Daisuke and Taichi drool as their eyes followed every girl they saw. The others were scanning the room for anything and everything interesting to them, but Takeru's eyes were fixed on their table, uneasy about where he was.

Yamato looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey bro, why don't you go check out some girls?" he said. 

Takeru shook his head. "I'm not interested in any…"

"Are you serious?!" Taichi exclaimed, "How about that one??" he pointed at a girl, "She's pretty attractive." He said, raising his eyebrows. 

Takeru shook his head. 

Daisuke pointed at another. "That one?"

Takeru shook his head again.

Yamato joined in. "You have _got _to like that chick!"

Soon, all four of the boys were pointing at girls, and the more they did this the more Takeru thought of Hikari. It was beginning to get our of hand.

"HER!"

"Dude!"

"Check it out, I know you want her Takeru!"

Takeru's head started pounding, and a small growl escaped from his lips. Not only did he hate the fact that the never-ending annoying gibberish of his friends wouldn't stop, and they should _know_ that he doesn't want anyone else, he hated that they pointed at the girls as if they were just toys and items that you pick out at a toy store…He knew they were only doing this for him, but they should know Hikari was all he wanted!

He couldn't take it anymore. He shot up in his seat.

"STOP IT you guys!!" he said, a little too loud. As if the sound mechanism of an explosion scene in an action movie broke down, the whole restaurant hushed and turned their heads to Takeru. "I'm not interested in other girls!! You should KNOW that the only girl I want is HIKARI!"

"Uh…Takeru…You're starting a riot." Daisuke said, his voice a soft whisper.

"I don't care!! _Let_ them hear!! Don't you guys _see?? _I love Hikari! I'm NOT interested in anyone else! Hikari is my life! She kept me going, she was there for me!" the tears were threatening to come but Takeru blinked them back, "But now…Hikari's gone…to someone else…And I just _had_ to tell her that I loved her…Now our friendship is ruined…and I'm nothing. If you guys wanna help, don't do it by trying to find another girl…Do it by helping me get back Hikari…" Takeru lowered his voice. "But…" he paused for a moment to catch his breath, "that probably can't be done…can it…?"

The boys felt the force of the truth and finally understood.

Takeru couldn't take it anymore of it, he turned around and ran away.

The other chosen children looked at each other, with guilty looks on their faces. Daisuke, however, laughed hysterically.

"What are you laughing at??" Ken hissed at him.

"Don't you guys see? This is great! Takeru didn't go for others, and look at all these beautiful girls, that means they really _are_ meant to be!" 

Hikari, on the other side of the restaurant, stood up, looking a little dazed.

'He really cares…' she thought.

She walked slowly, then began running, right passed the boys, and out the door. She was after Takeru.

"HIKARI?!" the four boys said at the same time.

"Is that a good thing…or bad thing?" Daisuke asked, clueless.

Taichi smacked him over the head.

"You really think they're meant to be?" Yamato asked.

Daisuke nodded, rubbing the back of his head, "Of course."

"But they aren't, right now at least." Ken said, looking back at Willis.

"Well…Like they say…If they're meant to be," Daisuke shrugged, "…They'll be."

__


	7. Bitter Sweet Fantasy

*as you enter, you hear loud obnoxious eminem music blasting through speakers*

****

Sakazuki: guess who's back…back again…

****

Taichi: yuyu's back…tell a friend…

****

Yamato and Takeru: guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back…

****

Daisuke: da na na!

****

Sakazuki: *snaps fingers and the music stops* ahem…hellllooo readers! I am BACK!!

****

Taichi: *mutter* after a decade…

****

WHAM

*thud*

****

Sakazuki: *puts away her hammer* erm…yes, as I was saying…I'm back. Some of you know me as the old, unpopular yuyuhakusho. Well…yes! I am still yuyuhakusho, only with a different name! I be Sabrina Kodomo Sakazuki now. o-fish-o-lee

****

Yamato: yes…interesting name, there…

****

Taichi: Sabrina, do you even know what "Sakazuki" means?

****

Sakazuki: wellllll… *whips out "**JAPANESE** _in 10 minutes a day!_" book* it says here that it means…sake cups!!! ^_^

****

Yamato and Taichi: O_o

Sakazuki: anywayy…I know I've been gone awhile but…it's a long and funny story actually…you see, one day my computer got this weird virus thingy and I think it was called LovSan or MsBlaster or – well whatever, and it…

Yamato: um…Sabrina - ?

****

Sakazuki: call me Sakazuki, Yamato. Anyway, as I was saying, I got the virus, and then at that time I had no clue what was wrong with my computer. You see, this message kept popping up and after a few seconds my comp just shut down on its own! Now how crazy is that?? Well anyway during that time report cards were coming up and I had to keep a GOOD lookout for it because I was freaking scared of what I was getting 'cause you know…bad grades and all and I had to go and INTERCEPT – 

****

Taichi: um…Sakazuki…shouldn't we get on with the – 

****

Sakazuki: it so that my parents couldn't see and no I have no clue how this has anything to do with the virus I got but it was really really really weird. And yes, I should stop going on and on with my pathetic excuse for my sudden absence but still, you know, it was really weird and – 

****

Yamato: Sakazuki…shut up!

****

Sakazuki: and, well, yes, there I go again with my excuse. I know I shouldn't be giving you guys strange excuses for breaking my promise of getting two whole chapters up but didn't and still hasn't for the past few…MONTHS but really I don't – 

****

Takeru: um…please…get on with the story…

****

Sakazuki: right. Yeah, so to sum it all up, I got the lovsan virus, and my grades turned out to be just fine, and once my comp was fixed I no longer had the inspiration to continue this story. And it was weird cause when I was writing this I always had the sudden urge every two seconds to continue this and – 

Takeru, Taichi, and Yamato: SAKAZUKI! GET ON WITH THE STUPID STORY!!!!

****

Sakazuki: okay!!! alright!! sorry. geez. alright. finally…after months of waiting…here's chapter 7 of True Love Never Dies: Revised Edition.

****

Takeru, Taichi and Yamato: THANK YOU. SABRINA KODOMO SAKAZUKI DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON!!

****

True Love Never Dies: Bitter Sweet Fantasy

-Hikari's POV-

To say I was anxious would be an understatement. You'd think it would be embarrassing to be running down the cold wet streets with tears rolling down your eyes as you blindly and clumsily bump into people. But I hardly noticed any of it. 

The only thing on my mind was to get to Takeru, and talk to him. I didn't know what I was going to say…but I had to talk to him.

I ran up the stairs of the apartment complex and literally rammed into his front door. By now, neighbors close by were staring at me strangely from their windows, but it'd be proper for me to say I just don't give a damn.

I threw my fists against the front door of my best friend, with no answer. After a few minutes, with a broken heart and sunken spirit, I gave up and walked away.

"Hikari?" 

For awhile I actually _hoped_ Takeru's voice turned girly. I spun around, trying to find the owner of that voice.

"Right here, Hikari." I turned my head and saw Miyako's head sticking out through her window. "Oh, hi Miyako." I said, turning to face her. 

"What's all the rucus out here? There's a bunch of banging noises…"

I sweatdropped, "Erm…That was me. Sorry about that." 

"Oh, it's alright." Miyako paused, "Hold on." Her head then disappeared under the window and the door next to it creaked open. 

Miyako walked up to me, "So, what're you doing here, Hikari?" 

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"You can tell me, c'mon, lets take a walk, yeah?" Reluctant, I nodded okay. 

****

-Miyako's POV- 

I gasped. "So you came to finally tell Takeru you love 'im?!" I exclaimed, staring at Hikari enthusiastically through my round glasses. 

Hikari blinked, "Nani?" she paused, "…No…I…" she looked down at the paved sidewalk we were walking on, rubbing her arm uneasily.

I cocked an eyebrow, "So if you didn't come to tell him, then what _were _you going to tell him?" I asked. Hikari suddenly stopped walking and stood still. I stopped with her, waiting for an answer. Oh, I got her good.

Hikari fell silent. "I… I…"

I shook my head. 'Oh Hikari…You love him, I know you do…You just don't know it yet…' My chain of thoughts were interrupted. 

__

Na na nanana na na…

Hikari dug into her purse and fished out her flashing and vibrating cell phone. It flashed, _Yamato's Cell _on the screen.

"Weird…" Hikari muttered. "Why would Yamato call me…?" 

****

-3rd Person-

The house was dark and completely silent. The only thing audible were the faint sounds of a pencil speeding across a piece of paper, and the soft murmuring of Takeru as he muttered what he wrote to himself. 

__

Bang Bang Bang!!

'What the…?' Takeru looked up from his note. He glanced at the window and saw nothing but a lone shadow of the figure. The blonde scowled in annoyance and continued his note. 'It's probably one of the guys…'

The figure persisted for a few minutes until it finally stopped. Takeru sighed with relief as he finished the note. He left it on the table and quietly creeped down the hall, fingering the picture frames hanging on the wall of his family and friends.

His life was...fabulous. To some, Takeru would be the last person to do anything stupid to himself. He had nothing to be sad about, nothing was seriously wrong.

He passed a picture of his family. His father has his arm on his mother's shoulder, and Yamato and him were on the ground, Yamato holding him in a headlock. They were all laughing and smiling. Sure, the family was sort of...broken...but that doesn't mean they weren't supportive. His mother...is his mother. She does what all good mother's do. His father...they aren't that close anymore, but he still supports him. Takeru was his son. And Yamato...they were the best two brother could be. They tease eachother, they fight eachother...but what are brothers for?

Takeru then passed a picture of him in his basketball jersey, skillfully spinning a basketball on his finger. He was the star player. Undefeatable. Lots of girls loved him, lots of guys admired him. Had a great personality, good looks...

He then stopped at a picture of Hikari and him. Hikari, in her trademark pink outfit, had her arms draped over Takeru's shoulders. She rested her chin on his shoulders with Takeru's hat – which she stole from him – sitting on her head. Takeru was leaning his head on Hikari's and had nothing but a goofy smile on his face. The yearning feeling suddenly overwhelmed the poor blonde and he rushed passed the picture.

Those were the days. To put it simply, Takeru had it made.

But not anymore.

People often say not to let a boy or girl ruin your whole life. Crushes weren't everything. However...Takeru only wished it wasn't everything. Normally it was just...a crush. Nothing happened...but now...with Hikari...his whole world was crashing down. He lost his best friend. His lack of concentration in school made his grades drop dramatically. The fight with Willis destroyed his reputation. He became cold and bitter.

He shook his head.

Creaking his door slightly, Takeru peeked into his room.

"Patamon…" 

His faithful Digimon partner was peacefully sleeping on Takeru's bed. Takeru sighed and sat down next to his orange partner. He caressed the little Digimon's head with his hand. 'Thanks for everything buddy…' 

Takeru then stood up, and quietly creeped away. 

"Hey bro."

Takeru jumped in surprise as he nearly bumped into his brother at his door, "Oniichan…You scared me." he gasped. 

Yamato smirked. "Sorry about that," he chucked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the door, "The door. Mom gave me a key, remember?"

Takeru didn't bother answering a question that only wasted breath and walked right passed him without another word. Yamato raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "So what's crackin' Takeru?" Yamato walked over to the table and lazily leaned his hand on it.

"Nothing." Takeru answered plainly. His face held a small scowl on it, as if saying, "How could you act as if nothing happened after what happened at the burger joint?"

Yamato realized there was a piece of paper under his hand and quickly scanned through it. His eyes grew wide as he went along. He looked at Takeru, his blue eyes shining a disturbed and fearful look.

" A WILL!? Takeru – what the hell!? "

"Pretty obvious, isn't it? It ends now." Takeru muttered, "I've had enough of this place…" he growled and turned to Yamato. "Thanks for everything oniichan." he said, rather sourly.

Takeru started for the door, "Chotto!" Yamato jumped in his way, "You can't do this! This is being weak Takeru! This means you can't take care of your problems!" 

Takeru glared coldly at his brother. Yamato glared back. There was a confrontation between blue eyes, and it wasn't long 'till Yamato lost and looked away, ashamed. "I'm tired of lectures, oniichan." Takeru muttered, "I'm tired."

Yamato said nothing.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Takeru pushed his way through Yamato and went for the door. 

Yamato stood, his back towards him. "She loves you Takeru…" he said softly. He suddenly grabbed Takeru by the shoulders and spun him around to face him vigorously. "You're being stupid Takeru!"

Takeru said nothing and shook his brother's hands off him. Yamato, however, quickly grabbed him again. Takeru looked at his brother pointedly.

"Let go."

"Stop it! Stop being stupid!"

A small growl escaped Takeru's lips. Yamato glared at him. "STOP IT!" he screamed, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FACE YOUR PROBLEMS!?" Takeru squirmed as he tightened his grip on his shoulders, "YOU'RE BEING A FUCKIN' IDIOT, TAKERU!"

Takeru had had enough. "Let. GO." he snarled and shoved his brother away. Yamato hit the wall with a thump and slid to the ground. He looked up at his little brother, unable to find the right words to say.

"Yamato," Takeru muttered softly, "I'm sorry."

The older blonde struggled to his feet. "I'm gonna come after you." he said softly.

There was a short silence.

Takeru walked over the his brother. "No," he said, at first barely audible for Yamato to hear, "you don't get it," He said a little louder. Suddenly, he screamed, "YOU CAN'T!!" Takeru drew back his fist and struck his brother forcefully in the gut. Yamato fell to the ground, lacking air in his lungs.

Takeru looked down at his helpless brother, "I'm really sorry Yamato…But I can't let you go after me." he walked to the door and opened it. He smirked. "Bye." And with that, Takeru walked out and closed the door behind him.

"No…Takeru…" Yamato muttered in pain. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to find something he could use. Something he could do. His brother was going to die. And he couldn't stop him. Suddenly his blue eyes fell on his cell phone on the floor. 'That's it!' 

He reached for it and quickly pushed the buttons. "Answer Hikari…Quickly…!"

--

"Hello?" 

Miyako looked at her.

"Yamato?"

__

Hello, Hikari?

"Yeah, what's up?"

__

QUICK! Go to Starlight Point!! Go as FAST as you can!

Hikari raised her eyebrow. Starlight Point was the most beautiful place to watch the stars. There was a huge overhang that overlooked the city, but had a seemingly endless drop into a river miles down. It was the most beautiful place she knew.

However, the urgency in Yamato's voice frightened her.

"Nani?? Why??" 

__

Just go!! Takeru's gonna jump!!

Her eyes grew wide. She wanted to press questions, but an incident like this cannot wait. "Oh shi – Okay I'm on my way!" She pushed the [End] button and grabbed Miyako's wrist. 

"C'mon! We have to go!!" Hikari practically screamed.

Miyako looked confused. "Why?? Where??"

She let go of her hand and started running. "Forget it! I'll tell you later!!" She yelled over her shoulder and dashed as fast as her legs could take her.

--

Takeru looked up. He had, until that point, been running up to Hikari and engulfing her in a great hug, kissing her lips and loving her forever. But now he felt no certainty, and a great timidity possessed his thoughts. The sky was quilted over with black storm clouds, and there was a heavy barrier between earth and heaven. Takeru wondered if he'd ever get to heaven with that…He wondered if he was even going to heaven.

He sighed deeply. The stars were covered…He was hoping he could see those beautiful stars for the last time. He shook his head and stared down at the endless drop before him. 

'This is it…' Takeru thought, taking a deep breath. He turned his head towards town. 'Thank you everyone…' Tears threatened to spill, but he quickly wiped them away, "and I'm sorry." He looked down and took another deep breath. He gazed down at the tiny blue line that was supposed to be the river. He took one final breath. 'Lift off…' he took a step and…

"Takeru!!!!"

Takeru turned his head and saw her. Was she going to stop him? What did she want? Those questions would have to remain unanswered. It was too late. Takeru's foot slipped, and all hope seemed to be lost.

"NO!! TAKERU!!!"

Hikari jumped for him, catching his arm just in time. She grabbed a near by rock to keep from falling herself. She tugged and pulled with all her might, but his weight was just too much. Hikari wasn't strong enough, and the rock he held on too was slowly becoming unstable.

"Takeru! Pull yourself up!!"

Takeru looked up at her, sympathy filling his eyes, and shook his head, no. Hikari looked at him pleadingly. 

"Please!" 

"Sumimasen…" 

Tears began spilling from Hikari's eyes. "Takeru! Please don't do this!! I care about you!! You're my best friend!! I don't wanna be...I don't wanna be best friend-less!!!"

Tears began rolling down Takeru's cheeks as well. He was reluctant, but he still refused.

"Please…Takeru…I…"

Hikari cried helplessly. Though Takeru's heart yearned with sadness and loss when he saw her cry, the sting of his cheek from the slap was long from forgotten.

"I…" 

Takeru gave a pained smile despite his tears and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Takeru I…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. 

Takeru didn't wait for her to finish.

He smiled softly, "Ai shiteru..."

Less than a month ago everything was fine. Before Willis appeared...everything was just fine. It's amazing when you thought about it. Takeru had the greatest personality, was the star player on the basketball team, most popular...and most importantly, Takeru and Hikari...best friends.

It all seemed like a dream. A wonderful fantasy that never ended. Takeru had it made. He had a wonderful life. A fantasy.

However, after a small smile, and a few last words...that fantasy ended.

And he let go.

Hikari watched, wide eyed with fear. Nothing could describe the feeling...the feeling of watching your best friend plummet to his watery death. Hot tears cascaded down her cheeks. All the great and happy times with Takeru flashed before her eyes – and suddenly ended.

"I..."

No more team captain of the school basketball team. No more blonde hair blue eyed sweetheart. No more shoulder to cry on. No more best friend. No more memories.

"Takeru…"

This would be her last memory of him. Her last memory of her best friend – falling to his death. There was nothing she could do about it. He was gone.

"Takeru...I…love you…"

But it was too late. 

Takeru Takaishi was gone.

Just like that…he was gone.

The fantasy had ended.

****

----------

Sakazuki: hahahaha!!

****

Takeru: wait – so I'm dead? o_o

****

Yamato: Sakazuki!! why the hell are you laughing!?!? that's a horrible cliffhanger!!

****

Sakazuki: HAHAHA! omg! Yamato! you just made a joke there! get it? cliff hanger? Takeru was hanging off a cliff? ha! get it?? cliff? hanger? HAHAHAHAH

****

Taichi: you're horrible...


	8. Never Give Up Hope

****

Sakazuki: hey all. i'm surprised at how fast i got this one up. one day after the last chapter too! woot. oh yeah – i'd like to give a special thanks to PureWhiteLilly, my only reviewer for the last chapter! woot! thank you Susie! I hope you got your caps lock un-stuck. ^_^ yes...i got exactly ONE review for last chapter. go me! *waves tiny flag*

****

Yamato: that's...greeaaatt...

****

Sakazuki: yup. well, enough talking and more story...reading...whatever.

****

Taichi: Sabrina Kodomo Sakazuki does not own Digimon.

****

Sakazuki: enjoy. :]

****

True Love Never Dies: To Give Up Hope

Gone…

It hit Hikari harder than anything she's felt in her life. The darkness, the sadness...the truth was unbearable to withstand. Her head pounded, her heart ached, she was going blind with tears, everything seemed to be falling apart. Takeru...her best friend...the Child of Hope...her hope was gone.

And what was light without hope?

"Hikari!" Yamato, Taichi, and Miyako came running up the hill.

Hikari didn't see or hear them. She was trapped in her own smug world of darkness. Her eyes, red and teary, never left the spot where she last saw him. The spot where all Hope was lost. 

The three behind her looked on, unable to speak.

Miyako kneeled next to Hikari and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hikari…?" she asked, softly. Hikari, upon her touch, jumped up and looked at them, her tears suddenly gone. She stared at them with a strange look...the others shivered. She looked...

...dead.

"He..." Hikari's voice didn't sound the same. It sounded dull, empty... "He's...gone..."

Taichi was the first to speak. He took a step forward, being careful not to do anything drastic. "Hikari..." his voice was calm and soft. Taichi knew his sister was very emotionally unstable at the moment, and doing anything sudden might make her break.

"He's gone. And it's all...my...fault..." the tears returned to the young brunette's eyes. She continued to stare, not wanting anyone to touch her, not wanting anyone to tell her everything was alright. She knew it wasn't. It wasn't 'alright.'

Nothing was.

Miyako was suddenly afraid. What happened to her? What happened to Hikari? She seemed like some dead zombie. Miyako had never seen Hikari like this before. She knew her to be a happy, beautiful, and loving person. Not...not this.

She became frustrated. "What's wrong with you!?" she suddenly yelled, "Snap out of it!" she ran to her friend and seized her arms. She shook her violently.

"LET GO!" Hikari shrieked. She pulled away forcefully from Miyako and stared at her with tearful eyes. "You don't get it..." she said softly, "Takeru is gone now," tears began forming in Miyako's eyes as well, "and..." Hikari continued, "and...it's all my fault..."

Miyako took a step forward but Taichi took her by the arm to stop her. She looked at him sadly and he shook his head. "Her heart...is very fragile right now, Miyako," he glanced at his sister, who was cradling her head in her arms as she tried to gain control of herself, with, of course, no avail, "Let her be..." Miyako nodded slowly as Yamato did nothing but look on.

Taichi took slow steps towards his sister, "Hikari..." he mouthed cautiously, "It's okay..." when he reached an arms length distance to his sister, he slowly reached out and softly caressed her arm. Hikari jumped away.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, "I'm...I'm a monster!" 

"No you aren't..."

"Yes I am! I killed him! He's gone now! And it's all my fault! My fault! _My_ fault!! All...my...fault..." Hikari trailed off as her words were drowned out by her tears and she sunk to her knees in shame. Taichi quickly kneeled to her aid and wrapped his arms around her. She wept on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Hikari...it's alright..."

As Taichi comforted his sister in vain, Yamato stared on. Was he looking at Hikari? The cliff? No one could be exact. His eyes were distant, they seemed to be empty. He felt as if he was slapped five thousand times. This was a nightmare come true.

****

-Yamato's POV-

I was speechless. 

He couldn't be gone. 

I stared at nothing in particular. In the background I could hear the muffled sobs of Hikari and her brother trying desperately to calm her. For a moment I felt envy. Taichi still had his baby sister to comfort and care for. To teach and tease. To do everything big brothers do.

My own...my baby brother was gone...

Forever…

Tears flooded my eyes and I dared not to blink, "Takeru…" my voice was weak.

Taichi came up to me, holding Hikari in his arms, "You gonna be alright?" he asked, his eyes red. He looked like he was trying to keep from crying himself.

I gave no answer. I didn't even look at him. He decided to leave me alone and that was what I wanted. Upon his leaving I slowly walked to the edge of the overhang and stared down at where my brother had gone.

My legs gave out on me and I fell to my knees. 

My baby brother was gone. Really gone…

"No…No…" the tears finally spilled and I closed my eyes tight.

"TAKERU!!"

****

-Hikari's POV-

__

Hikari…

What?? Who's there??

__

Hikari it's me…

Who are you??

__

C'mon now. It's me, Takeru.

What?!

__

I loved you Hikari…

Takeru…I - 

__

But you rejected me. You hurt me Hikari…

Takeru…! I'm sorry! I didn't know - 

__

I loved you…

No! Takeru! Please don't go!!

__

I loved you…

NOOO!!!

I shot up in my bed, panting and sweating. The dream still echoed in my mind and I took my head in my hands tightly. 

It's been days and still, he haunted me. The dreams never ceased to haunt me. The truth came slowly as the days passed, like a story told with people interrupting each other. It's been painful days...and I often broke down into tears over nothing at all. My brother says I'm emotionally unstable. I refuse to admit it, but I know he's right.

Sitting up in bed, I glanced at my clock. It blinked, [4:23 AM]. Right on time. I've been waking up in the middle of the night like this often now. I shook away the dizziness in my head and coughed as I realized how dry my throat was. I lazily got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen.

I jumped when I saw Taichi sitting there on a stool, "What're you doing up?" I sighed, walking to the refrigerator. I wasn't un-happy to see him, but I wasn't exactly happy either.

Taichi chuckled, "Waiting for you." 

I gave him a smug look and he quieted down, "Look, Hikari, we have to talk." He said, seriously this time. I sighed and took a sip of water from my glass. I was afraid of this.

"You have to go to sleep Hikari. You've gotta get over it someday." 

"To be forgotten is worse than dying," I simply stated, "Takeru would hate that."

"Stop acting as if Takeru is still alive!" Taichi suddenly growled. I froze. There was an eerie silence between us suddenly. I couldn't believe what he just said.

I slowly closed the refrigerator and walked out of the kitchen. I stopped right at the doorway, however, and softly said, "I'm not going to give up Hope." With that, I left Taichi in silence in the cold white kitchen.

'But Hope's gone…' a voice in my head whispered. I shook my head.

Now wasn't the time to think about that.

I had to be ready for tomorrow.

"WHAT?!?! You're BREAKING UP with ME?!?!" Willis screamed, his voice cracking.

"Yes Willis." I said sternly. I adjusted the white fisherman's hat on my head. I took it in as my treasured remembrance of Takeru (while Yamato took the other 6). "You lied to me. And I love Takeru…"

"BUT – BUT TAKERU IS DEAD!"

"I'm sorry Willis." I chose to ignore his last comment. It angered me. A lot.

"FINE!" he yelled, pointing at me. I so badly wanted to bite his finger. I hated it when people pointed at me. "I guess I'll just go FULL TIME with my other girlfriend!!!" I was suddenly dumbstruck.

Other girlfriend…?

Willis turned on his heal and began to walk away. My legs, however, started walking towards him. I use to think I would never be angry enough to kick someone's ass. I was wrong. 

Soon, my walking evolved into running and soon I was right behind him. I kicked his ass…

Literally. 

"Yeow!" Willis cried and turned to face me. "Why you little - " Wham. "Oh dear lord…" Willis squeaked as he fell to the ground, his hands clutching his 'family jewels.'

"Bastard!!" I yelled, kicking him again. 

I hauled him up back to his feet and struck his face, making his nose bleed through the bandage. "If only I knew sooner, then maybe Takeru would've LIVED!"

****

-Daisuke's POV-

I walked along the sidewalk, hands in my pockets and eyes glued to the floor. It was a gloomy Saturday morning, the sky glowed a boring grayish color and the sun was nowhere in sight. I sighed. It was a depressing day. Everyday was a depressing day. 

I shook my head sadly. Nothing was the same without Takeru. No one to hang out with now…No one to laugh and tease now. He was like a brother to me. I sighed once again and stopped as I passed by his apartment. 

'You little punk.' I thought, staring up, 'You died before I could ever beat you at basketball.'

Memories flashed in my mind. All the good times, trying my hardest to beat that team captain at his own game. 

A car came speeding by. It must have ran over a puddle because the next thing I knew, my shirt was soaked and muddy. Nothing was going right these days. I wiped some mud from my goggles and continued on my stroll. 

I passed by the path up to Starlight Point. I dreaded going up there now. Though I yearned to see the beautiful stars again, I couldn't bear the thought of Takeru dying all over again haunt my mind.

I stopped in my tracks as I passed by the park. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it as a smirk creeped onto my face. Hikari was giving Willis the worst beating of his life.

"Finally some good news for a change!" I muttered, enjoying the sight. 

I sat on a bench and suddenly had the urge to join her. I tried my best to leave Willis to Hikari, but hell, I couldn't resist. I couldn't let a chance like this pass me by. I got up and ran towards them. 

"Hey Hikari! Over here!" I called. 

Hikari looked at me, and smirked. She grabbed Willis by the shirt off the floor, and shoved him to me. I ruffed him up, and passed him back to Hikari. 

We continued this, passing him back and fourth like an old rag doll. This seemed to let out all my stress and made me happy again. I guess this was why Takeru seemed really calm around Willis, after he gave him a whoopin'. I laughed uncontrollably as Willis finally got what he deserved…Again.

****

-Hikari's POV-

__

It's been too long and I'm lost without you...

I couldn't get Takeru out of my mind, and I never did. I wished and hoped, even if I knew it was no use, that he would come back. Somehow, he would just come back.

__

What am I gonna do?

I sniffled. Oh no. Not again. I was going to cry again.

__

Said I been needing you, I'm wanting you...

The heartache was unbearable. I practically slapped my stereo off. It was a good song...but it was depressing the hell out of me.

**__**

Brrrriiiing

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

__

Hi Hikari, this is Jyou.

"Oh, hi Jyou, you wanna talk to my brother?"

He was silent for a moment. I could hear voices in the background.

__

Um…No. I think I'll speak to you. 

I was surprised. Why would he want to talk to me…? "Okay. What's up? Do I need a checkup or something? Does Taichi finally have cancer?" My first crack at a joke in a long time. Wasn't too good. Jyou, however, chuckled. He seemed to be in a good mood.

No, no. Nothing like that. 

"Oh? Then what is it?"

There was another moment of silence. The happy mood of the moment suddenly disappeared. I wondered what was up.

__

…What if I told you…that Takeru was alive…?

~

**__**

Now I'm sitting here...

Thinkin' about you

And the days we used to share

It's driving me crazy

I don't know what to do

I'm just wondering if you'd still care

I don't want to let you know

That it's killing me

I know you got another life

You're up in heaven

Baby

Come back...to me...

Can you...feel me?

[Callin']

Hear me callin'

[For you]

For you...

**__**

It's been too long...I'm lost without you

What am I gonna do?

Said I been needing you, I'm wanting you

Wonderin' if you're the same

And who's been with you

Is your heart still mine?

I wanna cry sometimes

I miss you...

~

--

****

EDIT [12.30.03] : ack! no! it's not over yet, guys! oiy...should've known i made this chapter look like the end. i think there was a misunderstanding and some of you thought it was over. not yet, people! this story has exactly 11 chapters...so...check back for more! =] peace.


	9. The Flame of Hope Rekindled, Light Retur...

****

Sakazuki: hey guys! sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter up...but as you can see i changed A LOT of things here. its much longer than the original one and i pretty much rewrote the whole thing...wow.

anyway, thank you to my reviewers! i actually have some comments...

to **_nekoshojo_** – wow. it actually quite amazed me that the last chapter brought you to tears. well, um...all i can say is...sorry for making you cry!!! ^_^;; haha...but in all seriousness, that actually boosted my enthusiasm for this story. a lot. thank you!

to **_Calmer of the Storm/Angel of Light_** – hey you! no need to be sorry! i don't mind much, really. i should be the sorry one anyway, after leaving you for like...forever like that. sorry! and don't worry, this time i'm not stopping 'till i finish this. oh, and btw, to tell you the truth you're one of my most favorite reviewers. ^o^ so keep reviewing! i really appreciate it!

to **_ssjlavenderkid_** – *hides under a table* ack! i'm sorry! please don't hurt meeee~! *looks around and see's everyone staring at her* ahem... *stands up* be careful with those...you could...poke an eye out or something. ^_^;; oh, and yes, Willis in the motion picture _is_ quite friendly. but that kiss on the cheek at the end of the movie kind of...irked me. haha, well...i also thought with the uncanny resemblence between the two [Takeru and Willis], they'd make good rivals. anyway, thanks for reviewing!

well, here it is guys. chapter 9.

****

Yamato: Sabrina Kodomo Sakazuki does not own Digimon.

****

Sakazuki: enjoy the story!

****

..

..

..

****

Sakazuki: uh...Yamato?

****

Yamato: *holding the switch which starts the story* yeah?

****

Sakazuki: push the button on the switch, Yamato.

****

Yamato: is it me or is my part here getting smaller and smaller every chapter?

****

Sakazuki: ...yeah, and?

****

Yamato: ...

****

Sakazuki: start the damn story Yamato!

****

Yamato: ...

****

Sakazuki: argh! fine! if i make you my muse, will you start the story?

****

Yamato: *smirk* you're getting soft, Sakazuki. *holds out the switch*

****

Sakazuki: *swipes the switch from his hand, grumbling* yeah, yeah... *pushes the button*

****

Yamato: ^_^ enjoy.

**** ****

True Love Never Dies: The Flame of Hope Rekindled, Light Returns

"You're kidding…"

__

He's alive Hikari.

"Alive…" I repeated the word, my brain unable to process it as the truth slapped me in the face.

My world had crashed down before me these past few weeks, and my spirit was demolished immensely. I was unstable both physically and emotionally, and I knew if it went on any longer, my family would get me help. Help that I knew wouldn't fix anything.

However, inside my heart I knew there was a tiny flicker of hope...not much, I can say, but enough to keep me from breaking down and giving up all Hope there ever was. It was like a tiny candlelight alone in a rotting gargantuan forest of darkness. 

__

Takeru is alive Hikari. Very much alive, in fact.

Upon these words, that tiny candlelight amplified into a huge wildfire in a matter of seconds. The dark forest was quickly burned down, clearing the air of sorrow. Thereafter it's depletion materialized a great peaceful valley of...

...relief.

__

Hikari...are you there?

Back in reality, I still had said nothing into the reciever of the phone. My body was frozen, my mind was running wild. The faint thud of my Digivice as it slipped out of my hand and fell softly onto the carpet woke me from my daze. I felt myself start to shake slightly and I situated my hand onto my dresser for support. I stifled a soft sniffle.

__

Hikari? Are you alright? I heard hesitation in his voice, _Listen, I'm sorry if you were upset by the news but I honestly thought you would be hap –_

"Jyou," I started, warm tears making it's way down my cheeks

__

Y-...Yes?

"Jyou..." I sobbed, "If you're trying to be funny, you're not doing a fucking good job of it."

Jyou chuckled slightly, _No, I am not trying to be funny, and no, this is not a joke, _he cleared his throat, _and to prove it to you, I was going to invite you down over to the hospital. I was pretty sure Takeru would be happy to see – _

"Thank you," I whispered, cutting him off. I could tell over the phone he was confused, "thank you...so much Jyou."

__

Oh. Ha! Don't worry about it Hikari. I'll see you here in a little bit, okay? I nodded even though he couldn't see, _G'bye! _I heard some shuffling and then a dial tone. I slowly pressed the on/off button and let the phone slip out of my hands. The tears never ceased to flow.

"Hikari…?"

Taichi stood at the door of my room, looking at me with concern. Takeru's hat – which I claimed mine upon his 'death' – was pulled over my eyes. Streaks of tears highlighted my cheeks, and I hicupped softly as Taichi stepped forward.

"Hikari...don't cry..." I heard him sigh, "Listen, I know I've said some pretty stupid things about Takeru's death and all but I..." he trailed off. I almost giggled. He still had no idea.

Taichi continued, "I-...I'm sure Takeru is smiling down at you right now."

"He's alive."

The expression on Taichi's face made me chuckle slightly. I couldn't help it. "Uh, what?" was all he could say. I lifted my head so he could see my eyes...and the tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks.

"He's alive! He's alive he's alive he's alive...." I trailed off as I threw my arms over his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. As realization finally sunk through Taichi's huge hair, he hugged me back and laughed with a whole new tone and happiness I hadn't heard in a long, long time.

--

The hospital waiting room was filled with happy chattering and laughing. The whole crew was there, even Mimi who returned from America upon the news of Takeru's 'revival.' Everyone was happy...and they should be, too.

I, however, sat isolated from everyone else. In a corner I sat alone, trying to organize my feelings and thoughts. I was relieved and joyful that Takeru was still alive...but now that I was at the hospital I would have to talk to him. I was the cause of his suicide attempt, afterall. What would I do? What would I say? My mind swarmed with questions I had no answer to.

"You may see him now," a nurse spoke, and immediately the room turned silent. She held open the door, and for a moment no one knew what to do.

Yamato, figuring he was the right person to step forward, stood, "Well c'mon guys." he said, and walked through the door. We all followed in after him, me being the last.

We were led through a series of hallways and a few open doors where we could get a clear view of ill and hurt patients. It broke my heart. This is what I caused Takeru – what I confined him too. I still knew it was pretty much my fault.

Finally we reached Takeru's room. It was dark and spooky looking. We all surrounded the single hospital bed where there layed a boy.

Takeru.

His face was bruised and there was a bandage around his forehead. His right arm was in a cast and his left was purple and bruised as well. He looked a mess. I didn't know whether to feel overjoyed that he was alive, or greif-stricken at how horrible he looked.

But suddenly, as he opened his eyes and exposed his captivating blue eyes, all of that disappeared. There on that bed lied not a hurt and damaged boy, but the charming blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Child of Hope. His eyes seemed to glow like blue orbs in the room, and suddenly I felt hope all around me.

As his eyes fluttered open, they immediately traced to me. I did nothing but stare back into them, finding myself entranced. 

Takeru, his eyes still on me, worked up the spit to speak, "H-...hey guys," he said softly, more to me than the others. Upon hearing his voice I tore my eyes away and looked at the floor, blushing furiously.

"Hey bro', how are you?" Yamato asked. 

Takeru forced his eyes off me and looked at the others, "Great." he said weakly. There was a moment of silence. Takeru chuckled slightly, "Why's everyone so quiet?" there was a shuffling noise, and I could almost _feel_ the hesitation in the air. Takeru sighed, "Listen...I know what I did was sort of...disturbing and...scary, but...I swear I won't do that again." he forced a laugh.

"Well you better not," I heard Taichi say, "or next time you're found I'm gonna kick your butt so hard you'll be licking my shoe from the inside – no matter what injuries you may have." he grinned proudly and the others laughed slightly.

Takeru laughed too. I stared at him, wondering when he'd stop forcing it.

"Wait - " Sora started suddenly, "How'd you...survive? Who found you?"

"I'll answer that." 

We all turned around and saw Jyou walk through the door. He looked almost exactly like a doctor in his white lab suit he wore. "Well," he started, smiling, "some classmates and I were out examining herbs at the bottom of Starlight Point, until suddenly one of my friends found Takeru's digivice washed up on the shore of the river. I thought it was peculiar that it was there, so I began looking around," Jyou sighed and looked at Takeru, "well, it seems my allergies kicked in again and I sneezed, falling back. But when I stepped back I stumbled upon something big and tripped backwards. And there was you." Jyou smiled.

"Wow," Daisuke piped in, "looks like your clumsiness actually helped for once, Jyou!" he snickered.

Jyou sighed, "I suppose so," he looked at the others, "Well, I've gotta get going now. Gotta discuss some issues with some doctors," he held up a hand, "See ya."

As he left, Yamato turned back to Takeru, beaming, "Looks like he saved your life again, eh bro'?"

Takeru's smile, a _real_ smile, nearly melted my heart, "Yeah. I owe him a lot."

"I'm still mad at you though," everyone's attention shifted to Miyako, who had her arms across her chest, "Suicide is a stupid thing, Takeru!" I winced at the word 'suicide', "You freaked all of us out."

"Yeah, man."

I stared at the floor again as everyone engaged into a conversation about suicide. _Did I really hurt him that bad? _I thought in grief, _He attempted suicide...because of me._

"But you know," I heard Takeru say, "some people have really good reasons for suicide. My situation was just plain stupidity...but some people really have no reason to live any longer."

"Then why'd _you _do it?" I heard myself say. The room turned silent as all eyes turned to me, "Why'd you do it?" 

Takeru was silent at first, but as he started I cut him off again, "It was _my_ fault wasn't it? I hurt you so bad...and..." I felt tears coming. I stopped before they flowed out. I didn't want to cry again.

The others shuffled hesistantly. Taichi suddenly motioned for the others and stepped towards the door, "We'll leave you too alone." he said, and walked away with the others following him.

I hardly heard him. My eyes stayed on Takeru, and his on me.

"Hikari..."

"Why'd you have to go and try to kill yourself? Because of me? What good am I worth!?" I couldn't control them, the tears began rolling down my cheeks.

Takeru abruptly sat up in his bed, "Hikari..." he held open his arms and I ran into them, hugging him tightly, "Please don't cry..." he whispered, cradling me in his arms. 

"I'm sorry..." I sobbed, "I'm so sorry Takeru...I'm sorry for hurting you..."

"Shh..." he squeezed me tighter, "don't be."

"But...you tried to kill yourself...and it was all my fault..." I sniffled, burying my head into his shoulder.

"No! No, Hikari..." Takeru pulled away and looked me in the eye, "It wasn't your fault, Hikari...I was being stupid. I couldn't think straight. I was being a big baby just because I couldn't have what I wanted. Willis...I was angry at him. Because he had you and I had to stand in the background knowing what a jerk he was."

My heart sank at the thought of Willis, "He...means nothing to me." 

"I'm glad. You deserve way better than him."

"But...why? I don't understand...why you'd commit suicide...over me..."

Takeru sighed, "Hikari...I love you. I'd kill myself, AND kill _for_ you. You mean the world to me, and I owe so much to you. I'm sure anyone else would do the same. Taichi, Daisuke...anyone."

I hugged him again, still uncertain. Laying my head on his shoulder I cried some more. "I'm sorry..." I sniffled.

He chuckled, "You're so stubborn, Hikari," I whimpered. He regretted his choice of words as he realized I took it differently and squeezed me tighter, "Listen, don't worry about it, alright? I'm over it."

Over it?

"Besides, I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who went off and jumped off a cliff. So...I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?"

I nodded on his shoulder, "You're forgiven."

He gave a relieved sigh and buried his head into my shoulder as well. I could tell he was happy. I, however, was left uncertain.

Over it?

Over...me...?

--

TBC

****

Sakazuki: wow, took me awhile to do this chapter... -.-;; sheesh.

well anyway, i've got some huge plans for the next chapter. as you can see i'm starting to make some major changes to the story...and well, my reason for that is 'cause when i was reading the un-revised story over, i realized how really really stupid the plot was. i made takeru look like a brainless, hopeless, love sick idiot who killed himself over a crush. i also made hikari look like a clueless, heartless bitch who cause takeru pain over and over and over again.

haha, i know i'm being kind of harsh [on myself, in fact], but i really think i can make this story much better. next chapter is the first chapter with an actual **major** change in it. upon my reading over of my unrevised story, i also realized this fanfic was just...straight-out _made_ of romance. there's literally nothing else...and i'm beginning to find it pretty boring. as a matter of fact, it has nothing to do with digimon at all! plus, i've noticed my character's reactions to some things are really...extreme. *coughsuicidecough* to put it in simple terms...it's like, "you're killing yourself just because a girl doesn't like you!?!?" and "ohmygod! he likes you, alright!? he almost killed himself for you, why can't you just be with him already!?!?! AGH!"

so...to sum up, i'm just going to add a bit more _reason_ into Takeru and Hikari's actions. the next chapter is gonna have some serious changes in them, so reading my unrevised story with get you nowhere [HA! take that cheaters]. i might even split the next chapter up into two because it might be too long. but i assure you...this will be much better than my unrevised version.

oh – and...well, there's a downside, too. 

school + writer's block + major changes = a delay in updates 

yup...all of those things above can result in a major delay of chapter-posting. it's tough enough thinking of what to change and what not to in the rest of this story – but with school and homework and maybe even a pinch of writer's block...that's bad. but all i ask of you is to be patient with me. i assure you, i will not abandon this story again. it may take a week or two just to get one chapter up, but i won't post it unless i know it's good enough to make up for the time i made you wait.

****

Yamato: *looking _really _bored* are you done yet?

****

Sakazuki: ...yes.

****

Yamato: thank you. *turns to readers* stay tuned for some awesome changes and a much better plot. peace!


End file.
